


She's Mine

by JellyKyloRenButt



Category: Elrond - Fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Thranduil - Fandom, domestic abuse - Fandom, legolas - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mirkwood, Rivendell, The Hobbit - Freeform, Thranduil x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 37,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyKyloRenButt/pseuds/JellyKyloRenButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a half Elven/human girl who serves Elrond since he took you in as a young child. You end up having to leave for Mirkwood to assist a council with the King himself. You cannot stand him even though you have never met him. You hate him and you will soon reveal to him why.<br/>I do not own the Characters in the story!!!<br/>Except for you! (Turinia)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! This is my first Attempt at making a Lord of the Rings/ The Hobbit Fanfic!  
> I've seen all the Lord of the Rings movies, and read the books, I've also seen all The hobbit moves, but not read that book.... stupid of me lol, but yeah that's all... I hope you guys love it!!!!

_*Flashback*_

_Everybody was screaming and running away, my father woke my older brothers and I._

_“Da, what is it?” Bellor asked._

_“We must get out! Orc’s are attacking us! Wake your sister and brother! We must leave for Rivendale immediately! They will take us in.”_

_Before we could leave we heard banging at the door. My father grabbed his sword and dagger and told my brother to grab his bow and arrow._

_“Turinia, go! Hide!” My father urged. I saw the door fall down and an Orc ran in. My father sliced him. 3 more came in. My father injured one, but it then struck him._

_My brother Dorin ran up behind it, slicing its neck._

_My brother took one down. There was one left. Before my brother could kill it, it stabbed him in the neck._

_“Bellor!” I cried._

_“Turinia! Run!” I heard Dorin say as he took my father’s sword and tried to kill the last Orc._

_I ran and hid behind a bed._

_I heard Dorin’s agonizing screams. I wanted to run out and help him but I stayed where I was._

_I heard footsteps and looked up to see and Orc in front of me._

_“Such a shame they couldn’t live to see you suffer and die a slow death little one” It growled at me._

_I tried to hit it, but I was frozen in place. I tried to run but I felt a pain in my side. I fell down._

_The Orc left me there._

_I tried to move but could not. Slowly blackness engulfed me. And I saw my house begin to fall down in flames._

 

 

_*End of flashback*_

 

 “Lady Turinia! Wake up!” A maid shook me.

“Yes? What is the matter?” I asked.

“Lord Elrond requests to see you immediately!” She said bowing and leaving me.

I sighed and decided to change. I opened my drawers and took out my finest navy blue shirt along with black tight pants and my cloak. I wrapped my armor belt and put my sword in place along with my other weapons.

As I was closing the drawer I noticed a piece of clothing. I reached out to touch it.

 

*Flashabck*

_“Is she breathing?”_

_“I think she is My Lord.”_

_I opened my eyes to see two beautiful Elves staring down at me._

_“Am I dead?” I whispered._

_“No my child. You are just badly injured. Here Let me.”_

_The elf with the long dark hair draped his cloak around me and carried me to his horse._

_We arrived at a palace after a short while. He had kept me awake to whole way telling me stories of his ancestors._

_“Take her to the healers immediately!” He ordered._

_“wait…” I whispered._

_“what is it love?” the Elf asked._

_“What is your name?” I asked._

_“Elrond.”_

_And I drifted off again._

_*End of flashback*_

 

“Lady Turinia! It is urgent!’ The maid walked in pestering me again.

“I’m coming!” I said walking out of my chambers towards the King’s throne room.

 

_*Le time skip*_

 

“Lord Elrond…. You wanted to see me?” I asked

“Yes Turinia I need to have a word with you.” He said motioning the guards to leave.

“I need you to accompany me to the council meeting. We are going to discuss how to keep the Orcs away from our lands. We fear they might be getting stronger.” He said as he motioned me to sit by him on the bench.

“I –I’m honored. But… Why me?” I said

“You are my best warrior. Even if others see it otherwise. And, you have earned it. All your hard training, risking your life to save others. I also believe you and Legolas would get along. He is also a great Elven warrior and Thranduil’s son.”

“You are too kind my Lord.” I said looking down.

He lifted my chin up.

“I only speak the truth Turi.”

I locked eyes with him. He had raised me since my family had been killed. My feelings for him were changing. I needed to break my thoughts.

“My King, speaking of Orc’s I have a report.”

“What is it Turi?”

“We spotted a pack of dead Orc’s of about 8 of them. They seem to have been dead for about a week tops. They must have been killed by rangers. But no rangers have reported to us. Maybe they were not from here? They are 100 miles out north away from us. Close to the forest of Mirkwood.” I said.

“This troubles me. We must leave for Mirkwood as fast as possible. Report to Lindir to gather our best fighters. We leave at dawn.”

“yes my Lord.” And with that I bowed and left


	2. Chapter 2

We had been on horseback for what felt to me like ages. I had never been to Mirkwood and did not know how long it would be until we got there.

“We will camp here tonight.” I heard Elrond say.

I got off my horse and fed him an apple I had been hiding.

“Here you go pretty boy. Don’t ask for more because I don’t have any.” I said walking away.

He nipped my neck and pushed me.

“Watch it there Bellor!” I said giggling.

I saw the rest of them were occupied and decided to scout the place.

I was a few miles away from the camp site. We were already in the forest. I decided to walk near a stream I saw to bathe when I heard a noise come from a distance ahead of me. I took out my bow and arrow. I climbed to the rock and squatted. I looked down. I saw about 30 Orcs in the distance. They were rallying. I couldn’t understand much but I was able to make out. “Crush them! Call….Re-enforcements…going…Rise…Wipe…out” I knew I could wipe them all out. But I preferred to go warn the Elves first.

I ran as fast as I could all the way back. I saw them about to light the fire.

“Don’t!” I yelled at them and tackled both the Elves before they could light it.

“What is going on” I heard someone say.

I turned to see Elrond.

“Lord Elrond. We cannot camp here. We must head straight for Mirkwood. There are about 30 Orcs a few miles from here across the river. I think they were calling for re-enforcements. We must leave now.” I said out of breath.

“Let’s move! Pack up again! We leave right away!” he yelled.

Everyone scurried to pack up and soon we were ready to leave.

Lindir and Elrond led us but I stayed not far behind. I was the only female and they did not see fit for me to be in the front or the back.

All of a sudden one of our men were struck down. We looked up and saw the Orc’s. We attacked as well. We were doing fine until we saw another pack show up. I ran to Elrond’s side to aid him before an or could even touch him. I sliced his head off.

“Turinia! I need you to leave!” I heard Elrond say.

“No! Elrond I cannot leave you!” I said as I struck another Orc.

“You must warn the Elven King! We need re-enforcements! If I don’t make it you must be in the council for me!” When I heard this I killed all the Roc’s in my sight And ran up him.

“No! I will not leave you!” I said again.

“Turi! You must!” He caressed my cheek.

“You are our only hope. We will hold them off. Now hurry!”

“I will be back! Do not die on my Elrond!” I said as I mounted my horse and rode to Mirkwood.

                                                             

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Comment please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived almost two days later. Not stopping at all. I saw 6 guards at the entrance. I got of my horse and walked towards them.

“Who are you and what are you here for?” One of them asked.

“I am here as representative of Rivendale, and I carry urgent news for the King.” I said.

“I have not seen a human in a long time and never alone. How do we know you are not here to invade us?” he asked.

“I must see the King! Time is wasting! Elrond needs re-enforcements!” I yelled.

“We will not let you pass.” He said.

I growled and got on my horse. I would not let that stop me.

“We will not let you pass!” They repeated. I ran jumped over them and rode towards the door.

“I can make it’ I whispered to myself. I saw the men on the ground. I smirked. Just as I was about to make it I felt something fly past my face and I felt a sting.

An arrow. I thought. I felt on go into my side. I did not stop however.

“invader!” they yelled.

Just then more guards appeared. I could fight my way through. I thought. But I cannot waste more time.  I got off my horse and ran but an elf reached me first. He kicked me in the stomach and then in my back.  I grunted but did not scream.

“Take her to the dungeon!” He ordered.

“Wait! I have news from Elrond!” I said.

“spit it out rat!” He hissed.

“The Orc’s are getting stronger and are closer than before!” I said frantically.

“What is this?” I heard voice say. It was an Elf with long blond hair and beautiful facial features. He was armed with a bow and arrows.

“I sai –“

“I heard you peasant. Do not speak to me.”

“I must speak with the King!” I said.

“no one speaks to the king unless he wishes.” He said.

Judging by his voice and clothes and royalness I assumed he was Legolas.

“My Prince I must speak with the King! It is Urgent!” I said.

“Take her away!” He said.

They dragged me down to the dungeons and threw me in like as if I were a feather. I hit the wall worse than I thought it almost knocked the breath out of me.

I fell to ground and coughed loudly trying to catch my breath.

“Great” I muttered.

“how will I be able to get to the King from here.” I thought.

I saw the blond from before looking at me but I did not he could see me. I scowled and turned away.

“I’m sorry Elrond” I whispered.

I pictured him in my head running out of time and getting taken by the Orc’s. It angered me at the thoughts of it. I punched the wall so hard dirt fell from the ceiling and it rumbled a little.

“What was that?” I heard the elves ask themselves.

The blond stormed to my cell.

“What are you trying to do?” He hissed.

“It’s what will happen here if you do not let me out and speak to the King.” I said.

“Pathetic. My father will not see you and your lies. He has made up his mind. You ca just die in here for trying to invade us.” He said.

“Well… as you wish _My Prince”_ I sneered.

“If something happens to my Lord Elrond…. You will be the one die when I hear of it. His blood will be on you and your father’s hands for not saving him from those Orc’s. And Your blood will be on mine. I will regret nothing.”

“If only you could get out.” He said walking away.

I was so infuriated. I gripped the bars and pulled them apart as hard as I could. They made a loud sound and bent a little.

“Are you going to let me see your King now?” I hissed.

“No.” He said. And he left.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below!!  
> I'm sorry for errors.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn’t know how much time had passed. I sat curled in a ball worried about Elrond. Did he live? Had they killed him? Was he injured? Alone?

I didn’t eat for days. I couldn’t heal my wounds either. I had to pull the arrow out myself. I had to tear my cloak and use it as a bandage.

One day I heard voices.

“Are you sure it’s Elrond who is here?”

“Yes it is. He was injured but he and his men made it.”

Thank the gods for inheriting my mother’s elven sight and hearing.

I sighed a sigh of relief.

“He seemed mad when he got here. He didn’t even let the healers heal him. He went straight to the King.”

“I wonder what will happen now.”

I heard their footsteps getting closer.

I looked up to see the Elven Prince. I growled in disgust.

“What do you want blondie?”

“Why have you not eaten?” He asked.

“I’m not hungry.” I said. Just then my stomach betrayed me and growled silently.

“I believe your body says otherwise.” He smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

“if you are not here to let me go or see the King than do not bother me.”

“I’m afraid I’m not here for either. My father will not see you. I just came to see why you haven’t eaten.”

I scowled and turned to look at him.

He left me alone once again. This time I cried silently. I drifted off into a deep slumber.

*Flashback*

_“Do not be afraid! Advance towards me with all your might!” Elrond said._

_“Well then. As the King commands.” I sneered._

_I lunged at him full force but he blocked my sword. I kicked his side and he sliced, almost cutting my leg. I advanced once more but on his right side. He moved his left leg forward giving me a chance to strike again. I struck and he blocked but I took the chance and tripped him. He fell backwards but took me with him._

_We were both laughing._

_“Turinia I must say I’ve only trained you for a few months and you already managed to bring me down.” He chuckled._

_“it’s because I know your weak spot.” I giggled._

_“Turinia…”_

_“yes?”_

_“oh nothing I was just saying your name.”_

_“Oh”_

_“Turi. I will call you Turi now.” He said._

_I leaned on my left elbow._

_“Turi?” I reapeated._

_“Yes.”_

_“Oh.. ok then.”_

_“Elrond?”_

_“yes?_

_“Remember when you took me in 8 years ago?”_

_“Yes. You were only 8 in human years. Such a fragile thing. Until you started hanging around me and I made you as hard as stone.” He chuckled._

_“Yeah…. I remember this one time when the maids were joking about marrying you and I got so mad I told them they couldn’t because I was going to marry you?” I giggled._

_“yes I do. They all laughed at you. Such a young child.”_

_I smiled and laid my head on his chest. Hugging him._

_“thank you for everything Elrond.”_

_“you’re welcome Turi.” He said._

_*End of flashback*_

I heard voices.

“She invaded our territory Elrond! This human cannot be let out!”

“She isn’t a threat! She is my representative! I sent her to ask for re-enforcements and warn you all of the Orc packs!”

“You are here are you not? Do not fret. You’re alive, what more do you want?”

I heard the footsteps stop in front of my cell. I was in corner curled up facing the wall.

“Turi? Is that you?” I didn’t turn around. I was too ashamed that I had failed Elrond. He could have died. I did not deserve him to address me.

“Turinia? Is that you?” He asked again. I turned around with my head down and my eyes looking at the ground.

“By the gods! This ugly thing is yours? Oh…” I heard the man say.

I looked up a little to notice it was the Elven king.

“Turi –Turinia! Oh my! What happened to you down here!”

“Open the cell Thranduil! Right now!”

Thranduil motioned the guards to open the cell.

As they did Elrond ran in.

He ran to my side and knelt before me.

He lifted my chin up.

“I’m so sorry my Lord. I failed you…. You could have died… I don’t deserve to be in your presence.” I whispered averting my eyes.

“Don’t say such things Turi! You risked your own life to save many of ours. Just like you always do. You did not fail me.” He said.

“Stand up.” He said to me.

My side was hurting from the wound but I stood up.

“Turinia! What happened to you! Your side! Have you eaten? Why-“ I couldn’t stand anymore and I collapsed in his arms.

“I’m sorry” I said again before I drifted off into darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone! i love ya'll tons! <3


	5. chapter 5

I woke up in an elegant room.

“My lady you are awake!” I saw a stranger say. She walked towards me with a smile on her face.

My first instinct was to choke her and force her to tell me where I was but I restrained.

 “Where am I?” I asked politely.

“In your chambers Madam.” She said.

“In Rivendale?” I asked.

“Oh no!” She giggled

“In Mirkwood of course! The King asked for you to be placed in the best chamber of the castle.”

“Elrond’s chamber is across from yours if you wish to speak to him although I don’t think he is in there at the moment.” She said.

I got out of bed and realized I was wearing a night gown mid thigh’s length. I did not see the bucket of water and I tripped over it. My night gown was soaked and sticking to my body and it wasn’t comfortable considering I was naked under it.I decided to help her clean the mess however.

“I’m so sorry here I’ll-“

“no my lady I can clean it.” She said, but I helped her anyways.

The door opened all of a sudden and we both looked up. It was Elrond and Thranduil, the Elven King.

I blushed when I realized I was practically naked with this soaked night gown. He ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

“Turi I was afraid you’d die! You didn’t wake up for 3 days!’ He exclaimed as he sucked the life out of me.

“I might die if you don’t stop squeezing me like a worm.” I said.

He let go instantly. He looked me up and down.

“Elrond?” I said sheepishly.

He took of his cloak and wrapped it around me when he realized anyone could be looking.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked.

I smiled.

“now that you are here yes.” I said hugging him this time.

“Well it seems you have… and maybe gained more strength than before.” He chuckled.

“You should have seen me when I first got here. I nearly broke down the cell. I fractured their wall and bent their cell bars.” I said laughing.

“All that for me huh?” He said.

“yes.” I said.

“Um… Sire, the lady needs to take a bath and rest…. Maybe you could come back later.” She whispered.

Elrond cupped my face and kissed my forehead tenderly. I hugged him one last time kissing his cheek.

“Elrond we have a meeting to attend to.” I heard someone say.

I had forgotten that the King was in my chambers. I smirked.

“better go before they change their minds.” I said.

Elrond chuckled and followed Thranduil out the door.

 

After I took a bath the maid rubbed vanilla oil around my body. I felt weird having to be naked in front of another person. But she was a female so it wasn’t as bad. And I was still hurting from my side.

“Do you want to take a tour of the castle my lady?” She asked.

“That would be nice.” I said.

She pulled out a dark navy blue gown. I was see through from the stomach and that you could see my legs. I slipped it on, knowing I wasn’t fond of dresses.

“Um don’t you think this shows too much?” I asked her when I looked down and realized my breasts were about to pop out.

“it looks perfect!’ She squealed.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. She gave me some navy blue boots to go with it. They were beautiful. And very elaborately decorated.

She left my long hair (Its down to your waist..) down but pulled a few braids in it and a few flowers in it as well.

“My lady, the dress matches your eyes. Your fair long  black hair and beautiful blue orbs.” She observed.

“Thank you” I said to her.

I was following her out the door when we heard a voice.

“Elle!! We need you to help us attend a few guests!”

“Sorry my lady but I must go!” She said and left.

I sighed and decided to wander the castle myself, hoping I didn’t get lost.

 

I was beginning to panic because I didn’t know where I was until I saw a garden house. I smiled and walked inside it. It was like a court yard but bigger.

I wandered in there for a while. I smelled every flower I saw a bench near a tree and sat down on it. I saw a rose beside me and could not resist touching it. I brushed my fingers against it. Unaware that the Elven Prince was watching me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any errors!   
> Please comment what you think!!!   
> I'll update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

I was about to take it when I felt someone else’s presence. I looked up to see him.

I was all of a sudden back in reality. I stood up and bowed a little.

“Well well, you seem to know your manner’s finally.” He smirked.

“Unless you want me to rip your neck open…’ I snapped back.

He walked towards me and circled me.

“I must admit, you look rather beautiful.” He said as he circled around me.

I rolled my eyes and took the Rose. I bowed to the Prince.

“if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be going back to my chambers.” I said walking back.

“Are you sure you know your way back?” He asked.

“Obviously.” I said.

I was half-way through the hallway when I realized I didn’t know where I was going.

I turned around to see the Prince laughing at me.

“Just Kidding, I don’t.” I said. Averting my gaze away from his.

He walked up to me taking my rose from my hand and taking it in his.

We walked in silence until he asked me.

“So how do you know Elrond?” He asked.

 “He saved me from the Orc’s that attacked my village.” I said looking down at my feet.

“Oh… I’m assuming your family must be worried that you actually came to Mirkwood. Because there are Orc’s nearby no?” He said.

I closed my eyes.

“My mother would be proud that I come, but my father would have objected.” I whispered.

“Why is that?”

“My mother was an Elf, and my father a man. My father died in the attack. My mother…..” I said drifting off at a memory.

_*Flashback*_

_“Da! When will mom get back? I asked him again that day._

_“Da’ling, your mum… I’m sorry love.” He said kneeling down to look me in the eyes._

_“Da! Where’s mum?” I asked_

_“Your mother died saving the elven soldiers from on Orc attack with the King and his son.” He said looking away to wipe the tears._

_I stood there shocked at what I had just heard._

_“Did they not want to save her?” I yelled._

_“Her dying wish was for the king to bless her… but he refused. They say she died instantly after that.” He said hugging m tightly._

_*end of Flashback*_

We were almost to my chambers when he asked me

“Was your mother killed in the fire as well?” He asked worriedly.

“No…. She died saving your elven Army. When you were attacked by Orc’s in the forest 15 winters ago.” I said looking away.

I turned away to wipe my tears because I didn’t want him to see me cry.

I heard footsteps coming closer to me.

“I’m so sorry.” He said walking up to me and embracing me in a tight hug.

I wanted to punch him off me, but I needed a hug at this point.

“Worst of all….” I whispered.

“Your father refused to…. Nevermind.” I said pulling away.

I saw my chamber in the distance.

I looked him dead cold in the eye. His expression was of shock and sympathy.

“Do not give me your sympathy _Prince_ ” I said running to my chambers.

I closed the door and sat on my bed. I hated looking weaker than everyone else. I couldn’t let my emotions out not to a stupid Blond Elven Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone!!! I love every single one of you!!! <3 <3 <3


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next day and found the maid walking in with yet another dress and accessories.

“My Lady, you’ve awoken from your slumber.” She said smiling.

“Yes. Elle, please call me Turi. It’s Short for Turinia.” I said smiling at her.

“Oh no my lady. If The King were to hear me say your name he’d have my head cut off in an instant.” She whimpered.

“Do not fear. I will not let him lay a finger on you. And, I choose who can and cannot call me by my name. Besides, no one will hear you say my name but me.” I said smiling at her.

“U –um alright T –Turi.” She stuttered.

I smiled.

“What is the dress for?” I asked her.

“My Lord Elrond requested your presence in the Council room with The King.” She said excitedly.

“Alright” I said getting up.

She helped me change into the dress. It made my eyes and hair pop out.

The dress was a deep red with several designs over it.

She gave me similar boots to go with it.

She did my hair and put vanilla oil in it.

“There my lady. You look absolutely Beautiful! I have never seen a human as beautiful as you.” She beamed.

“Thank you Elle. But I’m not ready yet.” I said walking over to get my weapon belt.

I grabbed it and put it on. My heart fell when I realized my weapons were nowhere to be seen.

“I’ll fetch em Turi.” She said.

In a flash she was back with my weapons, well-polished.

I hung by quiver behind me, hooked my bow around my chest, and my sword and daggers at my waist.

Elle came behind me and put a beautiful cloak around my shoulders.

“You look like a warrior queen” She exclaimed.

Before I could respond there was a knock at the door.

We both looked up to see Elrond walk in. He was dressed in the similar colors as me, but he had his armor on as well.

“Well….” He said looking me up and down.

“How do I look?” I giggled.

“beautiful…. Shall we go?” He asked handing me his arm.

“yes.”

(What a lady no? ;P)

 

 

 

We arrived to a place with huge doors. I was thinking this was the council room.

The doors opened in front of us and Elrond led me in.

I saw some elves turn to look at us. The King sat on his throne and was surrounded by maids who were flirtatiously taking turns feeding him. I pursed my lips in disgust. Yet something in my stomach made a flip, and it wasn’t in disgust….. I tried to ignore them.

3 Elves turned to see us. Elrond bowed his head to them and led me towards them. I saw all the maids whispered and pointing fingers at me. I wanted to jump out and slaughter them all. I looked down at my feet.

“Do not fear, beautiful lady, they only look upon you with envy because of your radiant beauty.”  I looked up to see an Elf standing in front of me. There were 2 others not far behind who looked like him.

“the name is Haldir, my lady.” He said as he kissed my knuckles.

I curtsied “Haldir, a pleasure to meet you. My name is Turinia.”

He smiled. “These men are my brothers, Rumil, and Orophin.” He motioned them to come forward.

They both bowed to me and kissed my knuckle as well.

“please to meet you my lady.” They said.

“the pleasure is all mine.” I replied.

“Elrond, how did you meet this beauty?” Haldir asked.

Elrond paused and looked at me. I nodded.

“her family was attacked by the Orc’s 15 winters ago. I took her in.” He said

“I’m so sorry to hear that my lady.” Haldir said as he gave me a worrisome look.

“thank you, but please call me Turinia.” I whispered.

He bowed and they excused themselves.

I turned to Elrond.

“When you said we’d have a council meeting I expected a bunch of stuck up Elves like the King… Also I didn’t plan on wearing a dress…. My uniform would have been suffice.” I said.

“Now, now Turi, I understand your anger to the King, but he said we must all look presentable and Elle insisted you wear a dress.” He said looking me up and down.

“And I must say, you look very beautiful. You look like a warrior…. A beautiful one..” He said drifting off in his thoughts.

“Elrond?” I asked.

“Yes Turi?” He asked.

“Are we going to stand here all day?” I asked shyly.

“Oh…Come.” He said taking my hand in his.

We sat down. Several minutes later, which felt like eternities, The King directed his look towards us, and dismissed the maids.

“We must discuss how we will defend ourselves of the Orcs.” He stated

“Were there any unusual sightings on your way here?” He asked.

I looked at Elrond. He nodded.

“My Lord, one of my Elves was able to get close to the Orc’s. We believe they are beginning to rally, and they are growing in strength and number.” He said.

“Well, and who was this Elf, I want details. Bring him in.” He said.

Elrond sat down and looked at me.

I stood up.

“I saw them my Lord.” I said.

“You are not an Elf. Why would he say Elf.” Thranduil stated.

I did not wait for him to let me continue.

“They are stronger, and seem to know what they are doing. I sense a greater evil is behind this. When they first attacked there were about 30, but not long after the number grew to about 2,000. They are plotting something. And I don’t know what it is. We must act now, while we still can. They will get closer. It won’t be like before.”

Haldir stood up.

“She is correct. When they get to a certain point we won’t be able to stop them. We cannot let that happen.”

The King paid no mind to what I said.

“I will tighten the look out, but I will not start another war that I don’t see fit.”

I sat back down. Defeated. I couldn’t let him get away with something like this. My men risked their lives just to get here. I thought. They died, and you don’t care. You selfish, heartless, cold, I couldn’t take it. I had to leave. I felt like I would suffocate in here.

The meeting did not take as long as I thought it would, however my mind drifted off and I did not pay attention for the rest of the time.

I just stared at everyone and their expressions. My gaze fell upon Legolas. We locked eyes for a few seconds until I looked away. His eyes were pleading, but I did not know what for.

Before the King could finish saying Dismissed I got up and ran out the door as fast as I could. I needed to get out of here. I couldn’t be in a place where a man cares for no one but himself.

I heard Haldir and Elrond yell my name.

“Turi!”

“Turinia! Wait!”

I did not stop running. I ran straight to my chambers. I changed my cloak and put mine on. I grabbed the rest of my weapons and ran out. running past a hallway, I saw the King in the distance with Legolas and Elrond.

Legolas pointed in my direction and they ran after me. I sprinted as fast as I could until I found the stables. I looked around and spotted my horse Bellor. I ran straight to him, and got on.

“Come on boy, I need some fresh air.” And we took off. I turned to see Elrond. His face was saddened. I wanted to go back and tell him I’d be ok, that I just needed to cool off. When he tried to go after me Thranduil grabbed his arm, saying something I could not hear. I did not notice that Legolas was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to post it! I've got a few more done, but i have to revise and fix them still...will update soon! much love!  
> ~SnK-Levi-FEAK <3 <3  
> Legolas is missing :O   
> Why is he gone???   
> Omg!!!   
> Thranduil will be making a special appearance soon!!!   
> I cant wait! cx


	8. Chapter 8

I rode into the forest until I saw a stream. I stopped there and sat down. I knew I would ruin my dress but I didn’t care. I just needed to cool off.

I laid on the grass enjoying the sunset for what felt like hours.

_They can plead,_

_They can cry,_

_And beg for mercy,_

_he will not change, he will not change,_

_that heart of stone can never be broken._

I started singing a song my father would hum when I was little.

I realized I wasn’t alone. I shot up taking my sword out.

Legolas was standing behind me.

“What are you doing here? Did you follow me?” I asked all of a sudden.

“What were you singing?” He asked ignoring my questions.

“A song my father would sing at night by the fire.” I said.

“Why?”

“I –nothing.” He said.

I rolled my eyes and sat back down on the grass.

“You should head back. It’s been a while and Elrond think’s you’ve gone back. No one knows I came for you.”

“Why did you come after me then?” I asked suspiciously.

“I just wanted to see where you were headed. Especially after what you said of the Orc’s…” He said.

“Do you really think I am incapable of taking out several hundred Orc’s just because I look human, or because I am a woman?” I hissed.

He didn’t respond. I looked around and realized my horse was gone and so was he. I got up angrily and put on my cloak.

“Legolas! Where are you?!?! Bring me my Hor –“ Before I could finish I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me up.

“What are you doing?!?!” I yelled.

“Taking you back.” He said looking ahead.

“This is also known as kidnapping you know!” I said struggling.

“Stop moving or I’ll drop you and I don’t know if you’ll get up.”

It was no use. I could be strong but he was stronger. I stopped squirming. I hugged his waist only because I didn’t want to fall off.

We were silent most of the way until I saw the stables in the distance.

“Finally! We are almost there so I don’t have to deal with you and I can get as far away as possible.” I said. He slowed down.

When he got there he got off and helped me down.

“Thank you.” I said adjusting the dress that seemed to want to bust my breasts out to exposure.

I was about to leave when he grabbed my hand.

“Why do you dislike my father? And don’t deny it. I can sense it, and also the way you left the meeting.” He said.

“Dislike? What a nice word. I HATE your father. He is just so…. Ugh how do I say this… full of himself, he’s selfish, cold, and he’s heartless!’ I said letting it out.

Legolas’ chest was rising fast. I knew I had made him angry.

“That is no reason to hate my father.” He hissed.

I turned to look at him as he walked away.

“If you father were a real king, he would never have refused to bless his best healer before she died. He is the one who asked for her to fight with him. Why did he refuse to bless her?!?! Damn it!” I yelled on the verge of tears.

He turned around eyes bloodshot. And walked towards me his expression softening even though he tried not to show it.

“I know not what you speak of peasant!”

“15 winters ago! Remember!! Your fathers bes –“

“Legolas! By the gods where were you?” we both looked to see Thranduil walking towards us. His expression, angry.

Legolas stepped in front of me.

“I went to search for the girl.” He spoke.

“No one asked you to mingle with the human!” He said raising his voice.

I stepped up in front of him.

“Leave him be! Just be glad I didn’t take my anger out on him because of your stubbornness, or else he wouldn’t be alive.” I hissed.

All of a sudden his hand came down on my face. There was a loud sound between his hand and my face, and I fell to the ground. I hit a rock which gave a bruise on my neck, causing me to grimace in pain.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best!!! Thank you for everything! its you guys that keep me writing!! <3 <3


	9. Chapter 9

 

“Turi!” I moved my eyes to see Elrond running towards me.

“Ada!” I heard Legolas say.

Elrond helped me up.

“You’re bleeding what happened?” He exclaimed.

I glared at the King. Giving him ice daggers just as he did to me.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” I said. I felt like my head was going to explode.

Legolas turned to his father in elvish, “Manen bertha-dh tama dín!” And with that he stormed off.

“Elrond.” Thranduil said.

Elrond turned around to face him.

“You should restrain your human. Such ugly beings must learn to retain their tongues.” He said glaring at me.

“I hate you!” I growled.

“Turi, Turi! Look at me, don’t say that ever again.” Elrond said gripping my wrist so tight it hurt.

I jerked away.

“You don’t know what he’s done do you?” I asked Elrond.

He stared at me blankly.

Thranduil laughed.

“What could I have done to you…. Keep you in the dungeon? Is that it? Pathetic child.” He said.

“Why don’t you think back 15 winters ago! Who died hmm? Many of your soldiers who were fighting the Orc’s no? Who did you ask to return and then refused her dying wish! Remember!” I shrieked. Elrond grabbed my waist and pushed me towards my Horse.

“Enough! You will not raise your voice to the King, understood! Now go!” He yelled at me. I looked at Elrond with fear in my eyes. 

I felt hot tears down my cheeks. I turned one last time and whispered to the King.

“Avilla.” And I turned and ran.

 

I ran to my chamber and found Legolas in there talking to my maid.

“Oh my lady what happened?” She said horrified at my state. I had tear stained cheeks, my hair everywhere, my cheek bleeding, my neck bruised and my wrist a deep purple.

“Nothing I’m fine. I need to rest. Legolas what are you doing here?” I asked.

He didn’t say anything. He walked up to me and sat me down in a chair.

“Hey!”

“be quiet. We need to tend to your injuries.” He said.

I huffed. He brought a cloth to my face and wiped the blood. The maid then helped him apply something to my bruises. I felt the pain leave almost instantly. She combed my hair as he wrapped a bandage on my wrist.

“I’m sorry about my father. You have a reason to be angry, but you are already on his bad side. Make him angry again, he could have you killed.” Legolas said looking at me dead in the eye.

“Will you not save me then?” I teased.

He smiled. “I probably will… just don’t do it.” He said.

“Alright fine.” I said defeated.

He chuckled and helped me to my bed.

“Oh I almost forgot. There will be a feast in 2 days. You should come. I’d like to introduce you to someone.”

“Um, I would love to, but I don’t like to look like a pastry.”

“Elle, can find something for you. But you don’t have a choice, Elrond will make you go.”

I huffed.

“Good night Turinia.” He said.

“Good night Legolas.”

He kissed my palm and left.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg you guys rock! I dont know how to thank you all <3 <3  
> “Manen bertha-dh tama dín!” =How dare you strike her


	10. Chapter 10

Elle came and helped my undress into my nightgown.

“my lady, I think he fancies you.” She said smiling to herself.

“I think not. Elle can I tell you a secret?” I said.

“Yes m’Lady.”

“I used to Like Elrond, like, a lot. I even kissed him once. Also, just so you know, I’m half-Elven.” I said all at once.

“Oh my lady that’s a lot to take in.” She said.

“but you, with Lord Elrond? Hahahaha!” She started laughing.

“Hey! Not funny!” I said throwing water at her.

She yelped and threw water at me as well. we were laughing and having fun. I realized I hadn’t laughed like this or played like this since I lost my family.

 “My lady, are you alright?” She asked startled.

“Yes. I’m just happy you made me laugh. I haven’t laughed like this since my family. Thank you.” I said.

 “My lady, who was your mother?” She asked.

“Um….. well her name was Avilla.” I said.

“By the gods! Are you serious?!” She asked

“yes! But tell no one. I don’t want anyone to think I’m like her. Of course I have her hair her eyes and her strength, but it hurts to think of her.”

“My lady, your mother, was like a goddess! Her beauty was just beyond and for being a healer. Many men wanted her. There was even talk that the King loved her. But when she returned saying she had wed a man, many of her friends were no longer her friends. They saw it strange to wed an outsider, and not kin. Years later the king asked her to be found so she could assist as a healer when they went to drive out the Orc’s. Your mother died there. They couldn’t heal her is what they say.” She looked at me.

I looked at my hands.

“My mother sounds like a hero.” I said smiling.

“I miss her. Not a few weeks after I learned of my mother’s death, My village was attacked by Orc’s who killed my entire family in front of me. I miss them. My father was the Best soldier. He taught us to be like him at a young age. If he were still alive he’d be proud. Or hat’s at least what I like to think.” I said looking away.

“Now, I don’t want to be sad. I want to smile. How about instead of you fixing up my hair, I fix yours.”

“Oh no my lady.” Elle said.

“please! I want to stop looking at my horrid face. I have 2 huge gashes that will be there forever. I want to stop looking at them.”

“My lady –“

“I said you could call me Turi.”

“Turi, do not say such things, you look just like your mother, they will go away soon with the medicine Legolas applied.”

“Oh yes that’s right he was here.”

There was a knock at the door.

We both turned.

“I’ll get it my lady.” She opened the door and nodded then closed it.

“My lady, the King requests your presence.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank yo everyone for reading!!!  
> Sometimes i forget you guys dont know everything i do and i had to limit my replies on my comments lol. Overall though... thank you!!!!! <3 <3   
> Love you guys <3


	11. Chapter 11

I rolled my eyes.

“I’ll go like this.” I said.

“no you musnt! Don’t get on his bad side anymore. Remember what Legolas said.” She said.

“Alright. Go find me something presentable if you must.” I said sitting back down on the bed.

She came back with a navy blue dress similar to the first one I wore, but this one had silver linings around it. I didn’t like dresses much but this dress was certainly breath taking.

She helped my dress and fix my hair as fast as she could. Before leaving she gave me my sword and belt.

I looked at her and winked. “let’s hope I don’t use it” and I smiled.

She bowed and opened the door for me. I realized I didn’t know my way there. I had to ask a few guards but still no luck.

I was about to give up when I heard a voice say “Good night my King.” And I ran towards the voice.

It was a servant. I ducked and waited until he was out of sight.

I knocked.

“Servant if you have forgotten to say something, make it quick or I will have your tongue cut off.”

I opened the door.

“Then cut it off.” I said as I walked in.

He looked up and saw me. He stared at me for a long time. I could tell he liked what he saw and it disgusted me.

“Hmm, it seemed you were not going to come, I was going to send for you to get dragged here.” He said as he circled me.

“What do you want?” I asked as I crossed my arms.

“Sit.” He motioned me to sit in a chair beside him.

I would have refused but I wanted to know why I was here and he was just as stubborn as I.

I sat down careful not to damage the dress or open my wound any more than it already was. I could barely breathe with it on.

“Alright I sat down. What does the King want to discuss?” I taunted.

“How do you know Avilla?” He said getting straight to the point.

I wanted to yell at him that she was my mother, but when I opened my mouth nothing came out.

“How?” He demanded, his voice getting louder.

“Any hurry up I don’t have all bloody night.” He said.

I concentrated on my hands. The way they were shaped. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

“My mother.” I whispered.

“your mother what?” He asked.

I looked him straight in the eyes.

“She. Was. My. Mother.” I said through gritted teeth. I felt my knuckles getting white. I realized I was gripping the chair very hard.

“Avilla never spoke of having a child.” He said chuckling.

“You cannot say something that is not true.”

“She did not just have one, but 3. Dorin, Bellor, and I.”

I said getting up and walking closer to the door.

I saw he didn’t say a word for a long time.

“So it’s true….. you loved my mother didn’t you?” I smirked.

I saw the King tense up.

“Now why would I fall for a peasant as your mother? She was merely a healer I needed to aid my men and I” he said.

I felt my blood boil I couldn’t take it. I was so angry, I felt tears start to run down my cheeks. They weren’t tears of sadness, they were tears of anger.

“How dare you say such things of my mother! You are one –I –I’m so happy my mother did not raise us here. Now I see why she left.” The King turned around and pinned me to the door.

“You infuriate me!” He growled.

I tried to push him off me but it was no use. I looked up into his eyes and somehow I stopped struggling and I don’t know why.

I saw his face get closer but I could not move.

All of a sudden his lips were on mine. I felt them graze my own. I realized what had just happened. His hands began to trail down my neck, to my chest. I moaned into the kiss, but then realizing what was happening, I pushed him off and ran out all the way to my chambers.

I sat on the steps analyzing what had happened. The King had just kissed me! And I was stupid enough to like it! My head was beginning to hurt from trying to process it. I began to realize I was so tired and closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, i want to thank all of you! especially Thranduilsqueen for being such a great friend and reading this as well as all of you who read this story! I will update soon!!!


	12. Chapter 12

_I was running through the grain fields and laughing._

_“Come catch my Elrond!” I yelled._

_I stopped all of a sudden when I realized I didn’t hear anyone. I was about to run back when I felt someone grab my waist and pull me down. I shrieked when I saw it was Elrond._

_“Elrond! That’s not fair!” I said as we both fell on the ground._

_“You never set the rules.” He said._

_I laughed and sat up to face him as he stilled on the ground._

_“Elrond?” I asked._

_“Yes?”_

_“Why did you take me in?” I asked._

_“You were alone. You were bleeding, and there was something about you that didn’t let me leave you.” He said looking into my eyes._

_He sat up and caressed my cheek. I got closer to his face and when he didn’t move away, I kissed him. I didn’t know what had come over me. But when he returned it I smiled._

_But just as it began, it ended._

_We heard a horn. Elrond pulled away and grabbed my hand yanking me up._

_“We should get back.”_

_*End Of Flashback*_

I woke up and realized I was on the steps and still in my dress.

I got up and lazily walked to my chamber. I knocked and when no one answered I walked in.

Elle was nowhere in sight but Elrond was fast asleep in my bed. I was too tired to care.  Took off his crown and boots and undressed him. I left his pants and shirt on.

I stripped off my dress and put on my night gown. I climbed in next to him and went to sleep.

( O: omg Turi! Cx )

 

*Le time Skip*

 

I woke up when I felt someone next to me stir. I looked around and realized someone’s arm was around my waist and legs entwined with mine. I felt a steady breath on my neck. I turned and realized it was Elrond. He opened his eyes to look at me. He caught me off guard and I fell with a thud off the bed, which caused Elle to run into my room.

“M’Lady! What happened are you alright?” She said running to me to help me up.

“Yes I’m fine I just fell off the bed.” I said.

She looked up and saw Elrond lying in the bed next to me watching us.

She pulled me by my hair and whispered in my ear

“I thought you said you USED to like him _Turinia_.” She scolded.

“If you did –“

“Nope!” I said moving away from her.

“Nothing, and don’t say a word to anyone.’ I said walking to Elrond and flinging him off the bed.

“You might have to leave so no one else comes in here and thinks anything.” I said.

“Alright. I’m sorry, I was worried about you and I must have fallen asleep when I waited here for you.” He said kissing my forehead after he dressed.

“It’s ok.” I said.

When he didn’t move and just looked me up and down I pushed him out the door and shut it behind me.

I heard him chuckle and walk to his chambers.

I turned to Elle and dragged her to sit on the bed with me.

“I didn’t do anything with him Elle, just so you know!” I scolded her.

She started giggling.

“I know. It’s just funny that you used to fancy him. And that I found him entwined with you.” She said trying to hold in her laugh.

I rolled my eyes and threw my pillow at her.

“Elle, I want to train toady. Where do the soldiers train? I want to go.” I said.

“Well, I don’t think they would let you, but I can take you. Just let me find you a uniform.” She said.

“Where’s mine?!?” I scolded.

She merely looked at me and left.

I sat there waiting until she returned.

She helped me with it and brought a mirror back so I could look at it. I noticed my stomach was visible. I huffed.

“Elle, I think the shirt is a little small.” I said.

“no it’s perfect!” She said ushering me out the door. I rolled my eyes and complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEIPPPP  
> Turinia what is up with you and Elven men these days!!! ;O  
> lol  
> I had too.... well she's obviously been living with Elrond these past years.... who knows what else she did with him...  
> Wait did i just say that... yuppp  
> Oh god..... this will drive me insane.. lol  
> Again, thank yo for reading!!!! :D  
> I cant wait to post the next chaper.. oh wait... im posting it right now... lol


	13. Chapter 13

We arrived near the training fields to see Legolas and other soldiers shooting arrows at a target.

When I noticed Legolas outdid all of them I took my own bow and arrow out.

They moved to the Next target not noticing me at all.

“Turi he has already hit the target in the center, you cant our do that.” Elle exclaimed.

“Watch me.” I said.

I aimed right on Legolas’s arrow quickly but as accurate as I could.  I was about 6 feet farther that he had been.

I let the bow fly towards the target. I watched and then my arrow split his in two, making my arrow hit the center as well..

I smirked.

“Not so impossible after now huh?” I turned to Elle, who’s face was blank.

“Look who we have here. I haven’t seen you in quite some time.” A voice said.

I turned to see Lindir.

I smiled and jumped into his arms.

“I haven’t seen you in days! I thought something had happened to you!!!” I said.

“No. I’m fine. But I wouldn’t have had any wounds if re-enforcements had been sent.” He said.

I looked down at the ground.

“You better believe me, I tried but they wouldn’t comply with me.” I said.

“I’m here now. And I must say, your skills have quite improved in both speed and accuracy. And your strength. What have these elves given you?” He chuckled.

“Nothing. More like what have they not given me. I’ve gotten more wounds and bruises here than in Rivendell combined.” I said as I rolled my eyes.

“You what?” He said sounding alarmed.

“Nothing. I just felt like training today.” I said.

“Well I was competing with Legolas but it seems like you won.”

I smiled.

Legolas turned and walked towards us.

“Turinia!” He ran and embraced me.

I hugged him back.

“What brings you here?” He asked.

“I felt like testing my skills.” I said

“Well how about I test them.” He said as he ordered some Elves to set up more targets.

Once he led me to my designated spot he said. “We both must shoot an arrow and it must land in the center. Whichever one gets to the Middle target and makes it wins.”

He walked to the other side.

A horn was blown and I reacted. I shot 4 arrows in a row, amazed at my own speed. I noticed I was 2 targets away from the center. I focused and didn’t realize Legolas and I were tied. I shot my last arrow. I saw his going at the same speed. I turned and watched.

Both arrows were going at a fast speed. They both hit the center but just as they made it, the wood cracked and flew into pieces everywhere.

I was just as shocked as everyone else.

We heard gasps everywhere as everyone gathered around the field to see what made the shocking noise.

I turned to look at Legolas and we locked eyes.

“It seems our skill is equal.” I said.

“But…. I’d like to test how you are with a sword.” I said.

He nodded “very well then.”

An elf walked up to us and handed us each a sword.

I took the first attack. I noticed he had left his left unguarded probably wanting me to attack there but I attacked him on his bottom right, he however blocked it and pushed me away. I jumped back and attacked once more making it look like I was going to attack from above, which left his legs free. I swung in a half circle and behind his legs. He fell backwards but in the process flung his sword in my direction. I ducked as I landed missing the sword from my head by barely an inch. I smirked when I realized he was on the ground and I still standing.

I walked over to him and held my hand to help him up.

He took it, but instead of getting up he brought me down with him and swung over me.

“Hey!” I shrieked as my back hit the ground.

“Don’t let your guard down to your enemy.” He whispered into my ear.

“Get off me.” I said pushing him off.

Once he was off of me I lunged at him aiming for his waist and hitting him hard in the stomach with my head as we hit the ground.

I head him groan but he then grabbed me by the hair and swung me off. I hit a rock on my back which caused my back to make a loud popping sound.

I stood up quickly and was able to block his punch which was inches from my face.

“Very quick.” He said.

I saw he was going to try and aim for my legs and I jumped on the rock and I flipped over him, landind behind him and took the dagger out from my boot and put it around his neck.

“But you were not quick enough.” I whispered into his ear.

“Legolas are you going to let the woman beat you?” I heard Lindir yell in the distance.

I was flipped over and my dagger taken from me.

I hit the ground with a thud. When I didn’t move he smirked.

“I think I’ve won, M’Lady.” He said laughing.

He helped me up. I dragged him back down with me.

“Don’t let your guard down, remember?” I giggled.

I dispersed my weight around my body and sat on him.

“I think I’ve won.” I said.

Lindir walked towards us.

I didn’t move.

“I think you should get off him before you kill him. And Legolas, I can’t believe she beat you. You were always the Best.” Lindir said trying to hold in a laugh.

I got up and Legolas did too.

“Well if he hadn’t let his guard down, he might have won. It’s that simple.” I said.

Legolas rolled his eyes. And then I noticed his eyes landed on me and he didn’t look away.

I started feeling embarrassed and looked down at myself.

I realized my uniform had been cut in the process. There was a gash right above my belly. I laughed.

“Well… Elle should have believed me when I said it was too small.” I smirked.

Lindir looked down as well.

“I can see your hips. And your lower stomach.” He observed.

I put my hands on my hips giving him the ‘No-Duh’ look.

“Well if it isn’t Sir Obvious.” I said.

“Well, I better get going. I must attend a meeting with my father and a few other men.” Legolas said.

He bid us farewell and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually enjoy writing this story so much. thank you guys!  
> <3


	14. chapter 14

Lindir turned to me.

“Elrond said he saw you wear a dress for the first time in a while, at the Council meeting. He said you looked very beautiful.”

I blushed.

“Uhhh… yeah… I don’t normally wear dresses….” I said.

Lindir smirked.

“I can’t wait until I see you in a dress at the Feat tomorrow.” He said giving me a look I had never seen, that creeped me out.

I punched him in the shoulder.

“You weirdo… I better go and change this clothes is bothering me.” I said.

“Alright, I’ll escort you.” He said taking my arm in his.

I was going to refuse but he was already dragging me away.

As we walked the halls I noticed a few maids would smile at me and others would give me envious glares. I heard a few whispering “That must be the Healers’ offspring. She looks exactly like her.”

Once we arrived at my chambers, Lindir opened the door and went in after me.

“Lindir?”

“yes?”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” I asked.

“yes. I was just going to leave.” He said.

“Oh, ok.” I said.

He left without another word.

I walked towards the closet and looked for something to wear. There was nothing other than dresses.

I walked to the door and opened it.

“Elle!!!!” I yelled. Hoping she would hear me and hurry up.

I went to my bed but just as I was about to sit down she burst through the door.

She was panting and out of breath.

“What’s wrong my Lady?” She asked.

“Why are all the dresses in two pieces? Can there not be an entire dress?”

“I’m not in charge of this m’lady. I can help you find a nice one, but I don’t make them.” She said shrugging.

I saw a beautiful white dress with emerald green outlining.

I pointed to it.

“That one. Can you help me put it on? Only after I have bathed.’ I said.

“Yes my lady. I’ll be back.”

She said and left.

I walked towards the bathing room across the hall.

I heard giggles I pressed my head against the door.

“My King do you want us to help you out?” The voices said.

I rolled my eyes realizing it was the King and that he was bathing in there with his maids…. Actually I didn’t know what he was doing. I started to get a weird feeling in my stomach, and I tried to ignore it.

 

I sighed and decided to go to Elrond’s Chambers hoping he was there so I could discuss the dreams I had been having.

I didn’t knock and went right in.

I didn’t notice Elrond was changing until he turned around to see who had walked in.

He had nothing on but his pants.  I noticed his abs, The way his biceps were shaped, he was well fit. It had a _LONG_ time since I had seen Elrond like this.

**(O: Does this mean something? Why would she think like this? Maybe it will make a plot twist in the next chapters? Cx Hmmm… you’ll have to wait!!!  Muawhaha)**

I felt my face flush red.

“I’m –so –sorry Elrond I didn’t think you’d be” I said, trying to look away, but I couldn’t.

“Oh Its alright, I thought you’d be that maid that keeps bothering me.” He said huffing.

I giggled.

“I think she must like you my Lord.” I said walking up to him.

He just laughed.

“Hand me my clothes will you?” He asked.

I walked over to his bed and grabbed is shirt and vest and handed them to him, adjusting them once he had put them on.

When my hand grazed his shoulder he turned and caught it.

He noticed I had a bandage around my wrist.

“what happened?” He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg!!!! I'm sorry for commenting during my story.. but i had too! lol  
> Thank you for reading..  
> omg what is going on with Elrond and Turi??? :O   
> Find out soon when i post the next chapter!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

I looked away trying to think of what to say.

‘Nothing, it was just an accident.” I said.

He didn’t let me finish buttoning his vest.

“Who did this to you?” He asked.

I looked away.

“You…. But it was an accident! I’m fine you musn’t worry!” I said waving my hands in the air.

He looked me in the eyes. He pulled me into an embrace.

“I’m so sorry Turinia! I didn’t mean to hurt you please forgive me.” He said.

I pulled away and gave him a smile.

“it’s ok. I forgive you. Don’t fret. I’m quite alright. Now you better hurry and finish getting dressed.”

I finished buttoning up his vest and helped him with his cloak. We were silent for a while.

“Elrond?” I asked.

“yes?”

“Lindir told me what you said to him about me in a dress.”

I saw his face turn a light shade of pink. 

**(Omg should this mean something reader???)**

“Oh, well…” He adjusted his vest.

I smirked.

“Well what?”  I asked.

“You looked beautiful. I was telling him the truth.” He said.

“Elrond….. you don’t normally say these things about me… so that’s why I asked, because sometimes Lindir lies.” I said.

“Well, he didn’t lie. It’s true. You have always been beautiful. Since the day I met you.”

**(OMG *fangirls* lol I fangirl over my own story….)**

“Elrond, you remember that the wise She-elf in Rivendell that would say that if we had dreams or visions, but they were memories of the past, it was because something was going to happen?” I said.

“yes, why what’s wrong?” He asked.

“lately I’ve been having a lot of dreams, rather memories. And you are in them. And so is my Family.” I said.

He stared at me.

“Tell me everything. I’m supposed to meet with the King in a bit, but I have time now.”

“I had a flashback of the day my family died, but it was like, I could feel it. Also of the day you rescued me…. When you saved me from death.” I said remembering his tenderness.

“And, the day you gave me my nickname…. And also the day we….” I drifted off trying to find the words…

I played with the strings of hisclothes, tracing the pattern on his shirt.

“the day we what?’

“The day you and I were Alone and we kissed.” I said. Looking away so he couldn’t see my blush.

Just as I said so, I looked at the door, and someone was standing there.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to post 4 chapters in a row!! i know how much you guys love this story.... but now you might have to wait like 3 days until i post a few more.. cuz i start school tomorrow...  
> Bummer!!!  
> But it'll be worth it i promise!!   
> i will try and write as much as i can!!


	16. Chapter 16

“These memories always mean something. We must figure out together what they mean.” He said looking down at me.

I nodded and tried to give him hints that there was someone at the door.

He took my hands in his.

“No one, and I mean one will touch you. I will protect you with my life. No one will hurt you. You mean everything to me.” He hugged me once more.

He turned around to get his cloak. He looked up to see The King with his arms crossed leaning against the door.

“Thranduil, I thought we would meet in the Throne room.” He said.

“I was just taking a walk and decided I’d stop by and get the meeting going early.” He said.

‘What a liar. You were doing who knows what with your maids in the bathing room’ I thought to myself. I felt a feeling in my stomach but dismissed it.

“Alright. That is fine with me My Lord.” He said bowing.

He turned and faced me and fixed his cloak. I helped him get his weapons belt adjusted.

“I’ll be back soon. We can discuss this in my chambers tonight.” He said kissing my cheek.

I nodded. I noticed the King’s face distort to anger.

I remembered the kiss he gave me and shivered. I dismissed the thought and smiled at Elrond.

“Thank you my Lord.” I said.

I turned to the King and bowed.

He ignored me and walked out with Elrond.

 

*le time skip*

 

I sighed now that they were gone and that I had gotten those things out of my mind.

I went to my room grabbed my clothes and a towel and walked to the bathing room.

I was careful to enter the water because my wound still stung.

I was washing my hair when saw the door knob begin to turn. I quickly covered myself as best as I could.

Legolas stumbled in laughing at something I presumed someone had made him laugh about. He took off his shirt and was about to take off the rest of his clothing.

“My Prince your laugh is quite lovely, but I need to finish bathing.” I said as calm I could.

Legolas turned to see that I was there. He just stared.

I cleared my throat.

He jumped and then bowed.

“I’m so sorry my fair maiden.” He then quickly shut the door.

I was then quick to finish and got out.

I wrapped a towel around myself and dried my hair, and pulled it up in a high ponytail.

I applied some of the medicine Legolas had given to me on my wound. I noticed it completely disappeared but I could still feel it. I winced.

I quickly put on the two piece dress and opened the door.

Legolas was nowhere in sight. Made it to my room and looked at myself in the mirror.

I scowled. I wasn’t the type of woman who liked to show herself off. Especially her stomach.

I shrugged.

Elle walked in but realizing I had already changed, she helped me put flowers in my hair with vanilla oil, and left because she was needed elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh!!!  
> Guys you all begged... well here you have it!!!  
> This actually took longer to revise than any other chapter.  
> Omg so much happened!!!  
> Legolas you naughty man... what were you thinking when you looked at Turi huh?  
> you better watch it young elf!   
> lol anyways thank you for reading!!!! :D


	17. Chapter 17

I decided to go see Bellor.

I made my way to the stables miraculously without getting lost.

I had taken a few apples from the Kitchen on my way there.

I made my way to Bellor.

“Hey there big boy. I missed you.” I said. I took him out and led him to eat some hay. However he refused and began to sniff my skirt.

“Alright Alright! I forfit! You found them.” I said pulling out an apple and feeding him.

He nipped at my hair in delight.

I fed him one more.

“That’s it for now. Unless you give me a big kiss I’ll give you another.” I said teasing him.

I walked father away and he trotted after me.

I smiled.

He was just like my brother Bellor, which is why I named him after him.

“I love you Bellor. I said.

He finally kissed me after long attempts to get the apple. (a lick obviously.)

I laughed and gave it to him.

As I was looking around my eyes landed on an open window yards away.

I realized the King was looking at me through that window.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Bellor.

“See that man Bellor? He kissed me. And I was stupid enough to like it. But don’t worry big bud, it won’t happen again. I don’t make the same mistake twice. Especially with someone who will insult my family.” I said.

Bellor neighed in agreement.

I laughed.

I led him back to the stables and kissed him one last time.

I was heading back and saw a maid with an elf in the distance.

They were hugging and saying sweet nothings to each other. I smiled. It reminded me of my father and mother when they would walk in the fields at night together.

There was all of a sudden a howl and a shadow in the distance that startled them. I jumped and ran to them and pushing them towards the castle. I could see the shadow.t

I took the elf’s dagger and told them to run inside but to not get help.

 

 

I saw the shadow lunge towards me. I prepared my stance and was about to stab it when I realized it was only a wolf but it was huge. A White one. I had heard tales that the White Wolves only appeared to those worthy of its presence.

I let it tackle me down. However it did not attack me. It growled loudly at me. It sniffed me then licked me, leaving a large amount of saliva on my cheek.

“Hi there. Why are you here? You aren’t supposed to be near Mirkwood. Are you Lost my great Wolf?” I asked it.

He just sat on me. I moved away and got up. I realized he was un to my stomach in height.

He was a beauty. I was marveled at it grace.

I realized there was a wound on his back.

“Steady boy.” I said as I approached it. I got a closer look at the wound. He was stabbed.

“Do you have a name boy?” I asked it. I felt stupid but I didn’t know his name or where he was from.

The beast bowed his head and touched my forehead with his. It was like I was in his place.

“Your name is Arzalon.” I said.

The wolf merely stared at me.

“I feel like I’ve seenyou before boy.” I said

He walked up to me again. This time I saw a vision.

_*Vision*_

_It’s like I was watching myself. I was playing with a young wolf. My father was talking to a big man, his name was Beorn._

_“Turinia, leave the wolf my girl, and come say hello to our host.” My father said._

_I walked up to him and bowed._

_“What a beautiful girl. What is your name child?” He asked._

_“Turinia.” I said smiling up at him._

_He messed with my hair and chuckled._

_“what a beautiful name.” He said._

_“Do you like Mister wolf here?” he asked._

_I nodded._

_“he will be twice this size when he grows up. He is different from other wolves. One day you will be able to ride him on his back.” He said._

_I beamed._

_“daddy can we come back one day so I can ride him?’ I asked._

_He nodded._

_“Sure my darling. Now, go and play with him, I have something to discuss with Beorn, do not go past the tree with the black mark.” He said._

_I nodded and left._

_*End of vision*_

I moved back.

“Arzalon…. Is he the skin changer? And what did my father discuss with that man?” I asked.

He walked towards me again and I felt a jolt.

_*Vision*_

_“Beorn. The Orc’s are after my family. They are getting closer, and I need you to be watching over my Turinia. They want to take her. They will not rest until they have her. You and I both know she is the one of my people’s prophecy. The one who will save the Silver beast of the north, We cannot let the Orc’s get her before her time, or men are doomed to extinction and the Orc’s will rule!”_

_“I see my friend. But I cannot always be watching over her. I will however have Arzalon always watching over her. I do assure you, nothing will happen to her.” Beorn said._

_*End Of Vision*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it sounds cheesy.. and weird but it gets better!!!   
> I hope you guys like it!!!!  
> :D   
> Thrandy seems to be getting closer to claiming his prize!!!!   
> :D   
> http://synysterslady-trs-freak.tumblr.com/post/107266880699/this-is-how-i-picture-arzalon-and-the-link-is-how  
> In the Link is my tumblr, where i posted, what i imagine Arzalon looking like.... you will find out about the next picture on there soon.....


	18. Chapter 18

I felt another jolt and was thrown from the wolf.

I got up and saw the wolf was now on the ground.

I ran up to it and picked him up. It took all my strength because he was huge and heavy.

I was able to make it to my chambers without being noticed.

I placed him on my bed.

I took out some herbs I had in my pouch and mixed it with some oils that had been given to me for my wound.

I applied it to his wound. He whimpered a little but I calmed him down by placing him on my lap.

I applied it a few more times and then wrapped a bandage around the wound.

“There. All done.” I said.

I noticed he was asleep.

I moved the beast further to my bed.

I smiled at his beautiful figure. He was white, like the snow, but also silver.

I decided I’d go to bed.

 

*le time skip*

 

 I woke up in the middle of the night. I heard a bark in the distance. I jolted up when I noticed that Arzalon was nowhere in sight.

I ran out with my cloak.

I ran towards the screams.

I noticed he was baring his teeth at a few maids.  I would have let him eat them, but then I realized they were the King’s maids.

“Arzalon! Down boy!” I commanded.

He quickly turned and trotted towards me.

‘There now.” I said petting him.

“You should keep the beast with you. You filth.” A maid snapped.

I straightened and was about hit them. But Arzalon stepped in front of me.

“I believe he has found enough filth to play with for a while.” I said laughing.

One of them was about to snap back when I saw the King’s chambers open.

“Arzalon come.” I said turning away and walking as fast as I could.

However, I knew I’d be looking forward to a scolding or another slap soon…… why did he have to come out?

 

*Le graceful time skip*

 

I woke up that morning feeling tired and worn out. I noticed there was a weight on my legs and waist that wasn’t mine. I saw a hand and legs.

_Those are NOT mine._

I jumped out of my bed.

I noticed the creature had white hair, so I couldn’t see his or her face.

I grabbed my sword and poked it.

It moved.

I was so scared that I jumped onto it and started to strangle it.

“Who are you and how did you get in here????” I yelled.

He just stared at me like I was crazy.

“tell me!” I yelled.

“it’s me! It’s me!” He yelled.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

“I’ve never seen you in my life!’ I said. I felt my entire body start shaking.

I jumped off him.

“It’s me Arzalon.” He said walking towards me.

“Arzalon is a wolf not a man.” I said.

He started to take off his shirt.

“what are you –“

Before I could finish I noticed he had a bandage around his waist. There was a huge gash in his back. Just like the one the wolf had, and on the same spot.

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry. I could have hurt you even more with my carelessness.” I said.

He smiled. “it’s ok.”

I got a good look at him. He had long white/silver hair. His face had a perfect shape. He had a fit body and was tall. However he didnt have point ears. How could he have such flawless skin? He was quite handsome. I thought to myself.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on the door.

I looked at him worriedly.

He all of a sudden transformed back into a wolf.

I felt my jaw drop.

“my lady good morning!” it was Elle.

“g – good morning Elle.” I said.

“how are you feelin’ Turi?” She asked.

“I’m fine, just a little headache.” I said.

“Well, we have to get your measurements for your dress.” She said.

I nodded and let her take the measurements.

‘Alright. All done. Well I’ll be back. Ok?” She said.

I nodded.

Once she was gone I turned to Arzalon.

“Arzalon, stay here, and don’t transform or whatever it is you do, I need to speak with Elrond.” I said.

I walked across the halls and knocked on his door.

“Oh Iris, back so soon?” He said.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's Iris???  
> Who tf is Iris???  
> You'll have to wait and find out!  
> thank you so much everyone!! :D


	19. Chapter 19

“who’s iris?” I asked.

Elrond turned to see me. He looked quite surprised, and I wouldn’t blame him. My hair was a mess and well my night gown.

“Oh I’m so sorry, I thought you were the maid.” He said.

“Well, I could pass for one if I had pointy ears.” I said.

He turned and smiled.

“So you didn’t come last night.” He said.

I sighed.

‘Sorry, I kind of got into a little trouble….” I said.

“What happened?” He said.

“I don’t know if you’ll believe me.” I said.

‘what do you mean? I’ll always believe you.” He said walking up to me and leading me to his bed.

I sat down. I sighed.

 _I hope he believes me._ I said to myself.

“Well, last night I saw a white beast….. He was beautiful. I asked his name and he told me. I ended up finding out, that he has been watching out for me from a distance since my family died, and that I am the chosen one of this prophecy my people used to speak of. And the Orc’s are after me because of it. They didn’t want me to resurrect the beast, or in other words, heal the beast, because if I did, we would become stronger and be able to wipe out many of the Orc’s.”

I said all at once.

I let out a breath.

“wait a second….. this beast, what is he?” He asked.

“He’s a wolf. A huge wolf.” I said.

“Have you already… healed him?” he asked.

I nodded.

“I know the Orc’s won’t get near us because we are here, but if I leave with you, then they will kill you all. When we leave, I must leave alone.” I said.

“No! I cannot let that happen. Look, I have to think about this, but in the meantime, I need to figure out what I’m going to wear for the feast tonight.” He said.

“We are going together right?” I asked smiling.

“I can’t go with you. I’m going with someone else.” He said giving a sad look.

I felt like someone ripped the smile off my face. My heart sank. B _ut didn’t we have to go together?_ I asked myself.

 

“Who are you going with?” I asked.

“I’m going with Iris.” He said.

I sighed. I was about to leave when he caught my arm.

“Turinia, you know I would never do this to you, but I couldn’t go with you even if I wanted too.” He said.

I glared at him. _What does he mean he can’t even if he wanted to? How dare he!_

“Why is that?” I demanded.

“I cannot tell you.” He said.

I was furious. He wouldn’t go with me and he didn’t give me a reason.

I ripped my arm away from his grip and walked towards the door.

“Turinia-“

“I understand.” I said and I slammed the door and left.

 

 

I walked back to my room to put on my uniform and grabbed my bow and arrows.

I realized I had changed in front of Arzalon…. for the second time.

_Stupid… stupid! Stupid Turinia! Damn you!_

I turned to see him wagging his tail.

“Come on we are going to woods so I can practice some targets before the feast, ball, whatever it is.” I said.

We walked for a distance until we reached to woods.

Once we were out of sight, He transformed.

I realized his wound was gone and so were the bandages.

“How were you able to heal that fast?” I asked.

“You healed me. If it weren’t for you, I could have died.” He said.

“But I only cleaned the wound.” I said.

“but you did it out of kindness and tenderness.” He said.

“that is what healed me.” He said.

I looked at him like he was crazy. I was able to shut my emotions from the world, but he seemed to try and pry them out.

I rolled my eyes and climbed a tree.

I saw a bat, and it was huge. I took out an arrow and I shot it down.

It didn’t even make a sound.

I shot a few more down. I decided that was enough.

Arzalon on the other hand was practicing some weird stances using his staff.

I sat down against a tree.

I was thinking about Elrond, and how he wouldn’t tell me about why he couldn’t take me.

I growled in anger.

Arzalon came and sat beside me.

“is he your betrothed?” He asked.

I looked at him with wide eyes.

“What? Who?” I asked.

“Elrond.” He said.

“What no… he’s my.. he’s my… my friend, and like a father.” I said.

“Oh.” He said.

We were silent for a while until he asked.

“Who is going to take you to the Feast?”

“No one. I’m going alone. I’m sure Legolas has someone by now since I didn’t reach out to him earlier.” I said.

I sighed.

_Why does it bother me so much to go without someone? I don’t even want to go._

Like as if he were reading my mind, Arzalon said.

“Why don’t I take you?” He said.

“You take me? To the feast?” They’d as who you are!” I said.

“Tell them I am your friend. That I live outside Mirkwood and you sent for me to assist you to the feast.” He said.

“But what will I call you?” I asked.

“My name will be… Tarathiel. It’s an old Elven name.” He said.

 ‘Fine I’ll go with you then. Thank you.” I said.

“I bet the King will try and make you jealous.” He said out loud.

 “And what makes you think I’ll get jealous! I don’t even like that disgusting man.” I said.

“Actually, you do, you just can’t admit it to yourself because you have hated him for the longest time.” He said.

I turned and slapped him.

“Don’t say such things! You don’t know that.” I said.

“Then prove it! Prove that you don’t love him back. Although I know you can’t. Just admit it, so you stop hurting yourself.” He said.

_Oh I’ll prove it you jerk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg how will reader prove it??  
> Does she Love Thranduil but is too scared to admit it?


	20. Chapter 20

I actually didn't know what to do.

I started to mentally think of all the ways I could prove to him that I didn’t love Thranduil.

“Well? I knew it. You just don’t want to admit it to yourself.” He said.

I felt my blood begin to boil.

I turned to him and snarled in disgust.

I grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against the tree trunk.

I smashed my lips against his. I kissed him hungrily, but as I was kissing him, something happened.

It’s like instead of Arzalon being in front of me, it was Thranduil.

It only made me want to kiss him more. I couldn’t stop myself. Some part of me had been unleashed and was enjoying the kiss with Thranduil.

I felt his hot lips against my neck nipping at the skin. A small moan escaped my mouth. I didn’t want Thranduil to stop.

I kissed him once more, but when he bit my lip a little harder it made me jolt. I was then snapped back into reality. I noticed it was not Thranduil who I was kissing. It was Arzalon. I jolted in horror realizing what I had just done.

Arzalon on the other hand seemed to have enjoyed it.

I couldn’t let him know however that I thought it was Thranduil who was kissing me.

“Damn it.” I said under my breath.

He had a huge grin on his face I wanted to rip it off.

“Let’s head back. I’m sure Elle will be looking for me.” I said.

He nodded.

 

*Le time Skip*

 

We had barely managed to get into the room when there was a knock at the door.

It Was Elle and she was holding up something.

“Here’s the dress Turinia! Isn’t it a beauty?!” She said excitedly.

I was astonished.

“Yes its breath taking.” I said

It was beautiful. It was a light shade of blue with silver linings that made the dress eye catching. It was like a tunic but showing the stomach a little, and only attaching in the back, and breast revealing.

“Elle. That dress is way too beautiful for someone like me to wear it. I’m a _peasant_ in the King’s eyes you know.” I said.

“Nonsense! You are going to look like a queen and I won’t let you refuse the dress.” She said

“I tried.” I said.

She laughed and motioned me to her.

She helped me put it on. Afterwards she sat me down on a chair and began to arrange my hair.

“My lady your hair is just like that of an Elves, but it’s a little thicker than a usual Elves, and it’s quite lovely. I’d play with it all day.” She said.

I laughed at the sight of her playing with my hair all day.

“Elle. I need a male outfit. That look’s similar to mine. He’s about this tall” I said motioning Arzalon’s height.

“And this wide.” I said.

 “Alright let me get you adjusted and I’ll get one ready as fast as I can.” She said.

She finished my hair by adding some kind of flower oil and put rose pedals in my hair. She then proceeded to add a head piece.

“All done. Look at yourself. You look like your mother, so lovely and beautiful, like a queen!” She said holding her hands together.  

“Thank you. Now please hurry with the clothes.” I said ushering her off.

“Oh and please bring me some light blue paint. I need to do something.” I said.

She nodded and left.

Once she was gone I walked over to my mirror and looked at myself.

I couldn’t recognize myself. I had never seen someone so elegant and stunning like I looked now.

_‘Like a queen’_

Elle’s voice echoed in the back of my head.

I shook my head. I’m not like the King. I’m not selfish and I don’t think about myself, but about others.

“You do look like a queen.” Someone said.

I turned to see Arzalon.

“Uh…. Thanks I guess.” I said.

I saw a curl fall out of place and he fixed it. However he did not remove his hands.

“uh Arzalon?” I asked.

“Yes?”

“Are you going to move you hand?” I asked.

He moved away quickly.

‘Sorry.” He said.

I laughed.

‘It’s ok.” I said.

I sat down on my bed and he came and sat beside me. Just as we were about to talk again, the doors began to open and Arzalon jumped over side of the bed.

I heard a huge THUD and a groan.

I giggled.

Elle walked in with a beautiful tunic that looked just like mine, but it was simpler.

I smiled in satisfaction.

“I love it!’ I said.

She handed me the paint which I set on the dresser.

“Shall I go get the gentleman My lady?” Elle asked.

“No, no. I’ll get him myself. You are dismissed. I’m sure you are needed somewhere else.” I said.

She nodded and left.

I turned and walked around the bed.

Arzalon was laying there staring at the ceiling.

I nudged his foot.

“get up we need to get you ready.” I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so many thing's just happened!!!  
> OMG TURINIA!!! TURI LIKE THRANDY!! TURI LIKES THRANDY!!!  
> Huehue  
> I hope you guys like this....  
> Such dirty thoughts Turi.... shame on you!  
> thank you for reading!!!! Love you guys a lot!! <3 <3  
> Here is a link to what i KIND OF imagined turinia to look like the night of the feast...  
> http://synysterslady-trs-freak.tumblr.com/post/107375776689/turinias-dress-the-night-of-the-feast-d


	21. Chapter 21

He nodded and stood up.

He followed me over to the dresser.

I made him remove his shirt. I handed him one that came with the Tunic. He put it on and I handed him new trousers and dark grey pants.

“Don’t think I’m going to help you put those on.” I said.

He chuckled and took them from me. I turned around and waited until he had changed.

Once he was done, I turned and helped him slip on the tunic over his head.

Once he had his boots on I had him move back so I could get a good look at him.

I smiled. He was smiling back at me. He reminded me of my brother for a second with that cocky smile.

 _‘Dorin if only I could have you guys with me.’_ I thought to myself.

“You look….. Handsome.” I said.

He walked towards me and smiled.

“And you look as beautiful as the Moon.” He said.

I blushed a little.

“Shall we go?” He asked.

I shook my head.

“wait, we aren’t done just yet.” I said.

He looked at me giving me a look of confusion. I grabbed the paint and then grabbed one of my bows. I took the softest feather off and dipped it in the paint. I applied some paint to my face creating runes like the once my father would put on my face when it was a special day. I then added a special rune my father would paint on himself when he would go hunting or to fight.

Once I was done with myself I took Arzalon’s arm and painted the same rune on his opposite arm. I also added one on his wrist.

“There. All done.” I said.

“Wow, I must say, these runes are beautiful. What do the ones that we both have mean?” He asked.

“it symbolizes courage, loyalty, and….. Love.” I said.

He smiled.

“You look stunning. I know everyone will envy me for having you at my side.” He said.

I laughed.

“you’re funny. Shall we go now?” I asked.

He nodded and took my hand.

 

*le Time Skip*

 

We arrived in front of the Doors. We were about to enter when there was an announcement.

“Please welcome his majesty, The King.”

“Don’t tell me we are late.” I said.

The doors were opened for us. There were cheers and greeting for the King everywhere.

We were able to slip in quietly, but once the King sat down, the doors decided to close with a loud thud and everyone looked in our direction, even the King.

_‘Smile and bow.’_

I heard Arzalon say under his breath.

I did as I was told. Everyone seemed to be blown away by either my dress, or Arzalon’s beautiful face and figure. They returned to their conversations, while others just gawked.

I noticed Thranduil was staring at us. I looked down at my feet in embarrassment. Arzalon however lifted my chin up.

“Don’t. Everyone is just staring because you are the most beautiful one here tonight.” He said.

I smiled up at him.

“Or Maybe they just envy you, for being with me.’ I said.

He laughed.

“Come one, let’s go get something to drink.” He said

We were super lucky, that the drinks were placed near the King’s throne.

We had just gotten our drinks when someone said

“My lady, you look as beautiful as ever.” I chuckled. I knew that voice even though I barely knew him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i love you guys!!!  
> Tarathiel= Arzalon (That's his elven name, so no one will know him.)


	22. Chapter 22

“Haldir you are too kind.” I said.

He kissed my knuckles and bowed.

I looked up and noticed Elrond was walking towards us.

Haldir looked to see Arzalon and then back at me. He asked out loud.

“And who is this man? Is he your betrothed?” He said it a little too loud.

Elrond choked on his wine, Arzalon turned red, and the King turned to stare with wide eyes, however no one saw him.

I laughed nervously.

“Well –“ before I could finish Arzalon added.

“Not yet. But we haven’t said no.” He said winking at me.

 _Where are you going with this?!?! Arzalon shut up!_ I thought in my head.

“Well, then, that means I should look elsewhere.” Haldir said chuckling.

This time it was me who was choking on my own saliva.

“Don’t fret my dear, it was a mere joke.” He said patting my shoulder.

I smiled sheepishly.

Once he was gone and Elrond was talking to his girl, I turned to Arzalon and hit him on the shoulder.

“Beautiful Tarathiel, just wondrous.” I said glaring at him.

“What? Come one let’s go dance.” He said pulling towards the dance floor.

He danced graceful, and I tried to follow along. I had never really danced before. Only once, with Elrond, and I had stepped on him a few times. Well more than a few.

He led us gracefully and gently to the center of the ballroom. We seemed to be the center of attention. Everyone instead of dancing near us, created a circle around us. I felt exposed and I felt my legs turn weak. Every time I looked into Arzalon’s eyes I seemed to calm down, so I focused on him.

Later, Elrond came dancing towards us, and we switched partners. I began dancing with Elrond and Arzalon with Iris.

“Well, you two seem to be the center of attention today my dear.” Elrond said.

I chuckled.

“More like Tarathiel. I’m just here with him.” I said.

“You look beautiful today. I was breath taken when I saw you.” He said. And he twirled me.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” I said looking him up and down.

He chuckled.

We both looked in Arzalon’s direction. He was giving us an ‘Can she not shut up’ face. We both laughed.

“Who’s you friend?” He asked

“His name is Tarathiel. I met him when I was little. Word reached my ears that he was in town, and I sent for him to come with me tonight.” I said.

Elrond made a weird face.

“What?” I asked.

“nothing.” He said looking somewhere.

He began moving us towards the side of the dance floor.

I turned to look in his direction. The King was staring at us and seemed to be signaling something to Elrond.

I looked back at Elrond who smiled at me like nothing was going on.

“I might have to leave you. My Iris looks quite sad.’ He said.

I started to think.

_Does the King have something to do with Iris? And Elrond not going to the feast with me?_

I felt my blood boil.

“Fine. Go with her. I don’t care. Go! Get her. She seems just fine to me. You’re obviously not telling me something. And honestly, I could care less. You don’t trust me, so why should I trust you?” I said all at once.

Elrond just looked at me wide-eyed.

Arzalon and Iris were walking towards us.

“I’m sorry to have taken him from you for too long. He’s free to be with you Iris.” I said bowing to her.

“Oh don’t worry, Tarathiel and I were having a great time, weren’t we?” She asked.

“Um yeah – Yeah, yes!” Arzalon said.

Elrond averted his gaze from me.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Arzalon leading him away from them.

“The King has his nose where he shouldn’t. I think it was the King’s plan to have Iris goes with Elrond. But I’m not stupid. I will get to the bottom of this.” I said.

I was about to go outside with Arzalon to get some fresh air when some She-Elves came up to him and started sweet talking him to dance with them. I could have taken them all out but I waved him off.

They swarmed him like bees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for liking this story!!!  
> i love you guys!!!  
> <3 <3


	23. Chapter 23

I began to walk around and realized it was a labyrinth. I knew my way around however. I got to the center and sat down to admire the sunset. I stayed there for what seemed like hours.

I felt like Arzalon would be looking for me so I decided to return.

I had just entered most people were gone and Arzalon and the maid were nowhere in sight.

I decided to look for him. Elrond and Iris were saying their goodbyes to the king.

I rolled my eyes and kept looking for Arzalon. I spotted a white dog in the distance near the garden where I had just come from.

I walked up to him.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?” I asked.

The wolf ran out into the Labyrinth like someone was chasing him.

I turned to find the King behind me looking at me like I was crazy.

“Well, well, well, it seems you talk to beasts now.” He said.

I bowed to him. “My King.”

“You seemed to have everyone’s attention tonight.” He said.

I sighed.

“Well, Tarathiel seems to know his way around the ladies.” I said.

The king laughed, which in turn caught me off guard.

 _He actually laughed._ I thought

I smiled back.

_Maybe he isn’t that bad._

We locked eyes for a few seconds until I broke it. I looked down.

‘Well, um I have to go, I’m sure Tarathiel will be looking for me.” I said.

The King frowned.

“I’m sure he’s with the ladies.” He said.

“Oh he won’t be once I get there.” I said laughing. I was about to leave when he stopped me.

“I have something I have to give to you.” He said.

I turned.

“Maybe some other time my King, I’m so sorry, but I must look for Tarathiel.” I said.

“It belonged to you mother. I’m sure she’d want you to have it.” He said.

I froze in place.

_My Mother’s?_

 

 

 

I turned around once he said that.

I didn’t say anything I just stared at him.

He walked past me towards the exit. I stayed where I was, dumbfounded.

He motioned me to follow him and I did. I made sure I maintained my distance so no one would think I was following him.

I realized we were walking back to the chambers.

“Where are we going?” I asked impatiently.

“you’ll see.” He said.

We arrived in what seemed to be an old Library.

I hesitated on whether I should enter or not.

“Are you going to come or not?” The King asked impatiently.

I huffed and followed.

The library must have been closed for AGES. Everything had dust on it.

I noticed there were displays of old jewelry and objects such as swords or staffs, or armor.

He walked towards a display. It was a silver necklace with a diamond.

 He opened the display and took it out.

He turned around and handed it to me.

“Here. I think she would have wanted you to have this.” He said.

I turned the diamond over, there was a carving on it. It read _“She who will sacrifice herself for the prophet shall restore life of the man.”_

I felt my knees wobble. Did she know of the Prophecy too? I leaned on the book shelf behind me.

 _“This cannot be.”_ I said under my breath.

“She gave it to me when she returned for the war. She told me that I had to keep it until the right time. That I’d know when that would be.” He said.

“Thank you.” I said. The King nodded and walked past me.

“Well that was all. You can return to what you were doing before.” He said.

I needed to stop him from leaving. I didn’t want him to leave me yet.

“My King!” I said.

He turned to look at me.

I kneeled on one knee.

“Please forgive me for disrespecting you before.” I said.

He didn’t say a word for a while.

I looked up.

He just stared at me.

“My King?”

“I accept your apology.” He said. He held out his hand and I reluctantly took it to stand up.

I was inches from his face.

I took the chance and stole a kiss from him. However he didn’t kiss me back.

I knew I would regret it.

I pulled away and didn’t look at him.

“I’m so sorry.” I said.

He just stared at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg the next chapter guys!!!!  
> Thank you everyone!!!!  
> <3 i love you all   
> OMG what will Happen next ?!?!?!  
> :O


	24. Chapter 24

_Wasn’t he the one that kissed me before? Was it just to test me? I can’t believe myself._

I shook my head and walked out. Actually, I ran out. I ran as far out as I could. I felt hot tears falling down my face. _Why did it hurt so much that he didn’t say anything_?

I ran all the way back to the feast room. I noticed The White beast was waiting for me at the entrance.

“Come. I need to go to my chambers. I need to clear my head.” I said motioning the huge beast to follow me. However I felt my knees get weak and I fell. I groaned and punched the wall in front of me.

“What has upset my beautiful lady?” Arzalon asked.

“Nothing. I just, I know I will never repeat the same mistakes.” I said.

I let the tears fall out. Arzalon held me close. After a while I told him I wanted to go to my chambers.

“Shh. Don’t cry. On the bright side, there’s me, Haldir, and Elrond still up for it.”

He said trying to make me laugh.

I did laugh a little.

He picked me up bridal style and walked towards my room.

Once we were in my room I noticed the paint I had on my face was smeared everywhere. However the one on my arm wasn’t.

Arzalon helped me undress and then handed me my night gown.

I put it on and walked up to the bed and let myself face plant on it.

“I’m so stupid sometimes Arzalon.” I said.

When he didn’t respond I looked up. I realized he was changing. Oops.

“You aren’t stupid, you only did what you thought was right, and well that isn’t always right to the other person. And well don’t forget, he is the King. I don’t think he sees it well to marry or even be with a human.” He said.

I looked up and threw a pillow at him.

“Wow thanks for the positive point of view.” I said.

He laughed and laid down beside me.

“Go to sleep we can discuss it in the morning. You need to rest.” He said.

I sighed and closed my eyes, pulling the blanket up to my chin.

“Good night Arzalon.” I said.

“Good night Turinia.” He said.

I however could not sleep. He was snoring in less than a few minutes.

I took the Necklace form my neck and read it again.

I started thinking about my mother.

Did she know she was going to die?

I got up and walked toward the huge window and sat on the ledge.

I stared at the moon. I thought about my mother and my family.

“If only you could see me now.” I whispered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short but i promised an update guys!!!  
> :D


	25. Chapter 25

I woke up to a loud banging on my door.

Arzalon was already turned into a wolf and barking angrily at the door.

I put on my cloak and ran to open the door.

They were two soldiers.

“Your presence is requested in the Council.” One of them said.

“Is something the matter?” I asked worried.

“It’s about the Orc’s. We cannot reveal more than that. Please, here, dress quickly.” They said handing me a box and leaving.

I nodded and closed the door.

I threw the sheet over Arzalon and changed as quickly as I could.

I took the new cloak and put it on. I grabbed my sword and put it on my belt around my waist. I also grabbed my bow and arrows and put hung it around my shoulder.

I opened the door to leave and realized the guards were waiting outside my door.

“You ready my lady?” One asked.

I nodded.

“Come Arzalon.” I said motioning the wolf to follow me.

“Madam, I don’t think they will let him inside.” The guard on my left said.

“He doesn’t leave my side. And if he does, he will go mad so he must come with me.” I said.

The guard nodded.

 

Once we arrived the opened the door for me and Arzalon and we walked in.

“Ah, you are here my lady.” Haldir said.

I smiled and nodded.

“Well it seems I have arrived.” I said.

He took my hand and led me towards the table and I sat down in between him and Elrond.

“Hello Turinia.” Elrond said but he didn’t look at me.

“Hello my Lord.”  I said.

We didn’t exchange more words and the silence was killing me.

“Elrond why is the King not here yet?” I asked.

“I don’t know.” He said.

I sighed and decided to pay attention to Arzalon who was sitting beside my chair.

I ran my fingers down his fur and I heard him purr in satisfaction.

I smiled.

Then everyone started to stand up and I did too.

The King was walking to his chair.

Once he held up his hand we all sat down.

“Alright to get down to what I came to call all of you for,” He said as he sat down.

“the Orc’s are getting closer. We must stop them. There is no time to wait.” He said.

‘We must act as fast as possible. So that then we can drive them out or at least push them back for a while.” He said.

“My King I am sorry to say, that I cannot help you, Not because I don’t want to but My brothers and I are needed for an urgent matter elsewhere.” Haldir said.

The King nodded.

“Alright, however if you can, please help us.” The King said.

Elrond stood up.

“You can count with us My King.” He said.

The Kind nodded.

“Well, then, we have a week to prepare.” The King said standing up.

Arzalon stood on all fours, however he looked bigger, big enough to eat an elf.

He bared his teeth at the King but he took no notice.

“This meeting is adjourned.” He said.

Everyone nodded and stood up.

I waited for everyone to leave until it was just Elrond and I.

“Well your beast seems to be growing. He is above your belly in height.” He said petting him.

“It must be Elle’s feeding.” I said.

He laughed.

We walked out of the room.

“Please, please forgive me for what happened at the feast. I was disrespectful.” He said turning to me.

I was hesitant

“Um, well, I want to know why you did that…. But I forgive you.” I said.

“Look Turinia, right now we have to focus on the orc’s right now and our strategies, and about hat, It will have to wait, but I will tell you, I promise.” He said.

“No! Elrond tell me now.” I said pouting like a little kid.

Elrond sighed in defeat.

“Come to my room.” He said taking my hand.

Arzalon ran behind us.

He let the wolf in and then closed the door and moved the huge dresser in front of it.

“Look, please don’t get mad at me, ok?” Elrond said.

“I promise.” I said.

“Well.. remember the day that Thranduil came by my chamber to get me?” He said cautiously.

“Yes… and?”

“On our way there, he told me I can never be with you, that I MUST NOT get involved with you. And well I didn’t understand that he meant that I couldn’t be in a relationship with you, so agreed.” He said.

“Wait what? Thranduil doesn’t want me and you to be like…… together?” I asked suspiciously.

“Yes! So I can’t even touch you. I cannot let him do this to me, but I have to or who knows what he will do if he loses his temper.” Elrond said fidgeting his fingers nervously.

“that explains the feast… correct?” I asked crossing my arms and glaring at him.

He nodded and waved his hands in the air.

“Hey! I didn’t want to go with Iris and now she thinks I love her.” He said rolling his eyes.

I laughed.

”I forgive you. But he cannot tell you what and what not to do.” I said.

“thank you” He said giving me a big hug.

We heard a knock at the door and I quickly sat on a chair far away from the door.

Elrond opened the door to see Iris smiling.

“Hi Elrond! I just came to-“ She stopped when she realized I was in the room.

“What is she doing here?” She asked.

“I asked her to come see me to talk about a few things with our army. Why?” Elrond said.

“Well um Thranduil wants her not to be around you, you know that don’t you?” She said crossing her arms.

I got up and put my arm around Elrond’s waist.

“Well would you look that, not only am I around him, I’m touching him, and HE isn’t pushing me away. Iris whatever it was you were coming to, he doesn’t want to talk to you so leave. Go cry to the King for all I care.” I said waving her off.

She squealed and stormed off.

Elrond closed the door and turned to me.

“You didn’t need to be that rude to her.” He said.

“Do you want her clinging to you for the rest of your life?” I asked.

“Well no.” He said.

“Now back to what we were at, why do YOU think the King asked you to stay away from me?” I asked.

“Well, I heard Legolas telling Lindir that his father might lust after you but that he does to.” He said scratching his head.

I felt my face heat up.

“Right…. Well when he’s around me he isn’t as nice…”

“Well maybe because he doesn’t know how to react.” He said.

I rolled my eyes remembering the Kiss.

“Riiiiight.” I said.

“Well I have to go meet Haldir. He told me he had to discuss something with me.” He said.

I sighed.

“well I’m glad we aren’t mad anymore. I can’t stand being mad at you.” I said hugging him tightly.

“Remember not to say a word of Arzalon.” I said.

“Alright.” Elrond said smiling and walking out.

I sighed. Legolas also has feelings for me?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update yayyy  
> :D  
> So glad i was able to update... sorry school is being an ass, but i still love you guys


	26. Chapter 26

The Next day I woke up early and dressed.

I decided to take a look at the armed men preparing in the fields.

I noticed Legolas was there with a red headed woman. She was training the guards. However, as skilled as she was and as the Elves are, she seemed to be lacking to fix some of the guards’ mistakes, even if they were small, if she didn’t have them fixed it could bring them a quick death.

I walked down towards one of the men that was holding the arrow about a centimeter below where it should go.

I went up to him and pushed his elbow up.

“There. Don’t get too low, but don’t get too high. You can get yourself killed.”

"man car-dh ind-lein cared?" The red headed she-elf asked as she walked towards me.

“Penia-dh –Dyn cû pilin” I said not meeting her gaze.

She glared at me.

“Mad dín” She said motioning the guards towards me.

I turned to face them and they froze in their spot.

“She’s one of us Captain. We cannot arrest an ally.” One of them said.

She growled and came up to me. We were the same height but I was a little bit slimmer but stronger in my own eyes.

“Dartha gwachae” She growled in my ear.

I rolled my eyes but complied slowly.

I decided I needed to go hunting to test my skills, The She-elf obviously wouldn’t let me near them so I went to stables and saddled Bellor.

“I missed you too Bellor.” I said petting his mane.

I got on him and noticed Arzalon was close behind.

Once we were way into the forest I took out my bow and arrows.

I saw a beautiful deer in the distance.

I got off Bellor slowly and crept closer to it.

I let my arrow fly in the air towards its chest.

I watched as the arrow hit the deer and it fell to the ground.

I walked slowly over to it.

It was breathing heavily and trying to get up.

I put my hand on its upper right leg and whispered an old elvish good-bye in its ear.

It calmed down and just stared at me. I stroked it until I noticed he wasn’t breathing.

I got up and slowly walked back to my horse.

Bellor was trotting around following Arzalon in circles.

I smiled.

I climbed up a tree to the highest branch I could see.

I could see the forest, its dark places, but then I felt the atmosphere change.

“Arzalon!” I yelled.

The Wolf quickly stopped playing and ran to the tree.

He barked under me.

I quickly climbed down.

“The Atmosphere. It’s changing. I can feel it. And I don’t like it.” I said to him.

He nipped at my elbow and I noticed he wanted me to follow him.

We stopped until we were deeper into the forest.

He transformed and his face was not a pleasant one.

“I feel it too.” He grabbed my arm and we crossed the river.

We went deeper into the forest, but not losing the path. The atmosphere was getting worse, almost intoxicating.

I stopped.

“Let’s go back Arzalon. I don’t like it here, it gives me an irky feeling.” I said clinging to his arm.

He nodded and grabbed my arm leading me back to where we came from.

Once we were where we had left Bellor he morphed back and I got onto the horse, wasting no time to get back to the palace.

 

*le Time Skip*

 

“Lindir!” I said when I spotted him as I entered the castle with my beast.

“Ah! My Turinia. What a surprise! I haven’t seen you since the feast, and I must say…… HOT!” he said holding up his hands.

I put my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes.

“Whatever. Anyways where is Elrond I must speak to him.” I said

“Oh he just left his chambers with some girl named….. Iris? And they headed to the King’s.” He said pointing in that direction.

I clenched my fist when I heard her name.

“When will they be back?” I asked.

“In about a few hours I guess. Why?” He asked looking at me curiously.

“There’s something that’s not right in the forest, and it’s not the spiders.” I said.

“Maybe it’s just the Forest playing tricks on you.” He said

“You know what, It doesn’t matter. I’ll just wait for him.” I said waving him off.

He chuckled and walked away.

I shivered. ‘Could it be the forest? But wait, Arzalon felt it too. It couldn’t be.’ I thought.

I leaned against the wall and let myself slide to the ground.

I hugged my knees. This feeling wasn’t going to leave any time soon and it was eating me away.

I felt Arzalon nuzzle at my feet and lay down.

I began to drift off.

 

 

_*Dream*_

_I was running and slicing every Orc in my path. The sword Arzalon gave me seemed alive in my hands._

_I saw Thranduil and Elrond fighting back to back with no problem._

_When I turned my head to see a few yards in front of me, I saw Arzalon jump on an Orc and Morph just in time to kill it._

_No one saw him though._

_I saw an Orc was about to attack him from behind. I threw my sword at the Orc’s head._

_Arzalon Turned to see me._

_We locked eyes._

_He took the sword out of the dead Orc’s head and ran to me._

_“Here. Watch your back. BE CAREFEUL Turinia. This isn’t like before.” He said caressing my face._

_I saw him walk away, but then Orc’s surrounded him._

_“Arzalon!”_

_But he was already gone._

 

*Le Time Skip*

 

I felt something shake me.

I opened my eyes to see a hand on my shoulder.

I grabbed it like as if I were clinging on to life.

I looked up to see Elrond with Iris and the King behind him.

“Turinia! Woah- are you alright?” He asked.

I stood up and hugged him tightly.

“I can’t- I –I can’t” I said stuttering trying to catch my breath.

I felt a nudge on my stomach and noticed Arzalon was rubbing his head on my side to make me feel better.

“Calm down. Then you can explain what happened.” He said stroking my hair.

I stepped back and grabbed the window ledge.

I tried to steady my breaths.

 “Turi-“

“I need to talk to you.” I said through gritted teeth.

Elrond didn’t hesitate. He took my arm and turned to the King

“Excuse us My Lord.”

Once we were out of their sight I ran straight to his chambers, closed the door and sighed.

“What happened back there?” He asked worriedly.

“I had a dream. They… the Orcs…. There were too many. I saw Arzalon… He –he” I started sobbing, I tried to stop but I couldn’t.

Elrond held me close to him.

“Calm down. What happened?” He asked.

“I just I.. he was gone.” I said.

“It was just a dream.” He said reassuring me.

“But what if it wasn’t!” I said frustrated.

“Shh, calm down, love. We will figure this out soon. If you are the chosen one and you’ve already healed him, he cannot die in the battle.” He said stroking my hand.

I nodded.

Then I remembered the necklace.

“But” I said hesitantly.

He tensed.

‘But what?” He asked urgently, locking eyes.

I looked down at my chest and took the necklace off.

I turned it over and read aloud.

_“She who will sacrifice herself for the prophet shall restore life of the man.”_

I looked up to see Elrond confused but shocked at the same time.

He didn’t speak for a long time. He walked up to the window and sat on the ledge.

I started to get worried.

I walked closer to him.

“Elrond?”

He didn’t speak.

“Elrond!” I said louder this time.

He didn’t move.

I walked up behind him.

“please….” I whispered.

He turned slowly to face me. There were tears rolling down his cheeks.

He grabbed me by both arms and looked me dead in the eye.

“You cannot die. You will not die. Please tell me you will not die.” His voice was stern but shaky at the same time.

I was taken aback by what he was asking me.

‘Die?’

“I –I”

“promise me!” He said hugging me tightly.

“I promise!” I said quickly.

He didn’t let go.

I embraced him back.

“Elrond. It’s ok. I’m going to be fine. Don’t worry. It’s just a necklace my mother had left me.” I said.

Elrond didn’t let go but he stared at me.

“Did you always have it? I had never seen it.” He said looking at me oddly.

“No. The King took me to some weird place and gave it to me.” I said.

I felt Elrond get tense a little.

He looked away.

‘Elrond?’ I asked.

“I’m here. I was just….. thinking.” He said.

_‘Elrond seemed to have reacted differently to what I said about the King…..’_

I nodded and rested my hand on his chest.

“Elrond…. You have to promise me, that you won’t die either.” I said.

I felt him run his fingers down my hair and rest his chin on my head.

“If you live, I will live.” He said.

I nodded, however, the prophecy engraved on my necklace made me think otherwise

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer!!!  
> :D it will lead up to certain.. shall I say....  
> Events...  
> Thank you for reading!!  
> PLEASE COMMENT BELOW  
> “man car-dh ind-lein cared?” (What do you think you’re doing?)  
> “Penia-dh –Dyn cû pilin” (fixing his bow and arrow)  
> “Mad dín” (take her)  
> “Dartha gwachae” (Stay away)


	27. Chapter 27

Once Elrond let go he walked to his bed and motioned me to follow him.

I hesitated but followed.

“You remember when I would chase you through the fields but no matter how hard you tried to hide I’d always find you?” He said chuckling.

I smiled.

“Oh Yes. You were always such a cheater.” I said poking him in the side.

He pushed me on the bed and began to tickle me.

“It’s your fault for not listening and using your surroundings.” He said.

I tried to kick him off.

“Ahh!”

He laughed.

“Eip! Oh! Elrond! Ahhhh stooooop” I said through giggles.

“I remember the last time I chased you through those beautiful fields.” He said.

I managed to sit on him and stop him from tickling me.

“I do to.’ I said.

But then I remembered that was the day we had kissed.

Elrond had grown distant from me since that time.

I realized this was the first time in a long time that he actually stayed this close to me.

I was lost in thought until Elrond sat up to meet my gaze.

“Turinia.” He said

I smiled.

“Yes?” I asked.

He smiled and took my face in his hands.

I cupped his cheek in response. We locked eyes for a while. It seemed like ages.

I felt his face get closer to mine. There was a feeling in my stomach. Similar to the one I felt when I kissed the King.

Just as his lips barely caressed mine, someone walked in.

Elrond and I both jumped, causing our lips to smash against each other, and hit the ground with a LOUD thud.

 

 

I tried to get up but Elrond seemed to enjoy the crash and as I gasped he slipped his tongue in, exploring my mouth.

I felt like melting. There was like butterflies in my stomach.

We both heard a gasp.

I looked up to see Lindir staring wide eyed and with the biggest mouth.

I unlocked my lips from Elrond’s and got up quickly.

I felt my cheeks begin to heat up.

I looked down in embarrassment.

Elrond laughed.

“What is it?” he said propping on his elbows.

I face palmed.

“E –Elrond and Turi –Turinia?” Lindir stuttered.

‘Great Turi….. you’ve kissed 3 men in less than a week… who’s next Legolas? Stupid stupid stupid!’

Elrond turned to see Lindir and got slowly.

“What do you need Lindir that was so important as to interrupt our night?” Elrond asked.

I wanted to punch Elrond. He was having the time of his life with this little show of his.

I felt my face heat up in anger.

Elrond noticed and seemed to enjoy my reaction.

“Well the King asked me to come get you and…. and” He just kept starring.

I knew Lindir had the mouth of a bird. Always talking.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

“You will tell NO ONE of this…. Or else, I will skin you alive. Don’t think I won’t.” I said glaring at him.

He laughed nervously.

“I won’t.” He said.

I let him go and he bowed and left.

“Elrond, you aren’t making this any better.” I said crossing my arms.

He chuckled.

“You enjoyed it.” He said.

I felt my face heat up.

“I did no-“

“Your face and body says otherwise.” He said pointing at my face.

I looked away.

“The King is going to kill you for kissing me.” I said.

Elrond walked closer to me.

“oh really? You didn’t kiss me back?” He said.

“ I did, b-but it’s not about m-me.” I said.

He chuckled.

He walked me to my chambers.

Before leaving he stole a kiss.

I pushed him away and glared at him.

“You are enjoying this way too much. Stop it!” I scolded.

He just grinned and walked away.

I closed the door to find Arzalon with Elle. They were playing fetch.

I peeled off my clothes and put on my night gown.

I noticed Arzalon’s ball had fallen out of his mouth.

I threw a towel at his snout.

‘Stop gawking.” I said.

Elle excused herself to let me rest.

Once I was in bed, Arzalon crawled on top of me.

He morphed but he didn’t move.

I pushed him beside me.

“I’ve had enough of men over the past week. Let me sleep.” I said.

He chuckled and plopped on the pillow.

I couldn’t sleep however.

The events with Elrond were bothering me. I got up and sat on the window ledge.

I wondered if he was felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry you guys had to wait so long!!!  
> I just love this chapter!!! <3 <3   
> aaahhhh  
> Sorry if you disagree with what i wrote in this chapter but some people wanted it and well... I did it!!! :D


	28. Chapter 28

 

Elrond’s POV

 

“What happened back there?” I asked worriedly.

“I had a dream. They… the Orcs…. There were too many. I saw Arzalon… He –he” Turinia said trying to choke back sobs.

I pulled her into my arms.

 “Calm down. What happened?” H

“I just I.. he was gone.” She said shaking her head.

“It was just a dream.” I said calming her.

“But what if it wasn’t!” She said worriedly.

“Shh, calm down, love. We will figure this out soon. If you are the chosen one and you’ve already healed him, he cannot die in the battle.” I took her hand in mine and curled my fingers into hers trying to find a  way to soothe her

She noded, but I saw doubt in her eyes.

I was going  to let her go when I heard her speak.

“But”

The way she talked made me worry even more.

‘But what?” I asked her urgently.

She didn’t move. I felt my hands shake.

She took a necklace she was wearing off.

I looked at her curiously waiting to see what she was going to do.

She opened her mouth to read a carving on the back

_“She who will sacrifice herself for the prophet shall restore life of the man.”_

When she finished, it was like a cloud had shaded me from the rest of the world.

I didn’t understand what was going on. What did that mean? What was that on the back of her necklace? Who gave it to her?

So many questions were filling my mind, but there was one thing, that was bothering me even more.

Was she going to have to die?

 “Elrond?”

I heard her call my name but I couldn’t move.

“Elrond!”

She called my name louder.

I was too lost in thought. Everything was making me head hurt.

I felt her hand on my elbow.

 “please….”

I tried to hold in the tears but they slowly fell down. I turned to face her.

I took hold of her arms tightly.

 “You cannot die. You will not die. Please tell me you will not die.” I said all of a sudden, that I was surprised.

“I –I” She stuttered.

“promise me!” I said pulling her into an embrace.

“I promise!” I heard her muffle into my chest.

 “Elrond. It’s ok. I’m going to be fine. Don’t worry. It’s just a necklace my mother had left me.” She said trying to reassure me.

 “Did you always have it? I had never seen it.” I asked her.

“No. The King took me to some weird place and gave it to me.” She said.

Once I heard her say the King gave it her. I stiffened.

_‘That man was doing everything he could to keep her away from me._

_Did he know the damage and worry he caused her with that necklace?_

_He can’t keep her from me. I raised her. I can’t… I can’t let her go like this._ ’

 ‘Elrond?’ She said, bringing my thoughts back to reality.

“I’m here. I was just….. thinking.”

I heard her sigh in relief and rest herself on me.

 “Elrond…. You have to promise me, that you won’t die either.” I said.

When she said that, there was some odd feeling in my stomach.

I ran my fingers through her hair like I sued to when she couldn’t sleep.

“If you live, I will live.” I said to her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I let go after a while and walked to my bed. I motioned her to follow me.

I let myself fall on it.

“You remember when I would chase you through the fields but no matter how hard you tried to hide I’d always find you?” I said letting out a chuckle just remembering us.

 “Oh Yes. You were always such a cheater.” She said as a matter of factly and poking me.

I took the opportunity to tickle her. I knew she hated it because she was very ticklish.

“It’s your fault for not listening and using your surroundings.” I said attacking her.

She tried to kick me off but failed.

I smiled deviously.

 “Ahh!”

 “Eip! Oh! Elrond! Ahhhh stooooop” She said triying to choke back laughs.

“I remember the last time I chased you through those beautiful fields.” I said.

I said. I didn’t realize that that was the day we kissed.

I was too busy thinking that she managed to flip me over and was now sitting on my stomach.

 “I do to.” She said giving me a sweet smile.

She seemed lost. I sat up to face her.

“Turinia.” He asked.

 “Yes?” She said with beamy eyes.

I took the chance to hold her beautiful heart shaped face in my hands.

I felt her hand caress my cheek.

Her touch made me feel different. There was something about her. Something that didn’t seem like a father and daughter relationship, that was for sure.

She was never my daughter. I thought to myself.

I just took her in. Nothing more.

I was lost in her gaze. Her blue orbs were just breath taking.

I couldn’t help myself and leaned in to kiss her.

I heard a noise just as my lips connected with hers which scared both of us.

We both jumped and fell to the ground with a loud sound. However our lips had been smashed together.

_‘Thank you whoever just opened the door. You just gave me what I wanted for a LONG time.’_

 

She tried to move but the shock caused her to gasp, and gave me a chance to explore her mouth. She tasted like strawberries. So sweet but so fragile.

Before I could continue someone gasped.

Turinia looked up and like a cat was off of myin no time.

She was blushing madly.

I grinned. I couldn’t hold in my laugh. She looked so cute.

 “What is it?” I asked as I propped on my elbows. I had totally forgotten someone was at the door.

I saw her made a weird face and face palm.

Before she could respond we heard a voice.

“E –Elrond and Turi –Turinia?”

That voice…. Oh Lindir I’m going to choke you.

I tried to keep my cool.

 “What do you need Lindir that was so important as to interrupt our night?” I said grinning mischievously.

I saw Turinia’s face twist in anger because of what I said.

Oh I just loved her faces.

“Well the King asked me to come get you and…. and” Lindir said trying to keep his cool. He sure was surprised.

Befor ei knew it, Turinia had pulled Lindir inside and had him pinned against the wall.

 “You will tell NO ONE of this…. Or else, I will skin you alive. Don’t think I won’t.” She gritted through her teeth.

I heard Lindir laugh nervously.

No one could escape her wrath…. Well except me.

 “I won’t.” He said scrambling away. He bowed and left instantly.

 “Elrond, you aren’t making this any better.” She said turning to face me.

 “You enjoyed it.” I said teasing her.

I noticed she was starting to blush again.

“I did no-“

“Your face and body says otherwise.” I said pointing at her.

She looked away trying to hide it.

 “The King is going to kill you for kissing me.” She said trying to change the topic.

I walked closer until I was only inches away.

 “oh really? You didn’t kiss me back?” He said.

“ I did, b-but its not about m-me.” She said trying to avoid looking at me.

I couldn’t help but laugh.

We didn’t say another word after that and I decided to take her to her chambers.

She turned to say good bye but I took the chance and planted another kiss on her cherry lips.

This time she didn’t kiss me back but pushed me away.

“You are enjoying this way too much. Stop it!” She scolded. I was about to get mad but I saw her rosy cheeks.

I just grinned and turned to leave.

‘Does she share the same feelings? I hope so….’

I spent the rest of my night staring out my window at the stars.

 _‘I will protect her Avilla, just like I promised you.’_ I whispered.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elrond's POV!!!  
> What does Elrond mean like he promised?? Did he know Avilla??? :O  
> You guys need to know his point of view for the next chapters :O  
> Enjoy!!  
> I'll post another since its the same part cx   
> Thank you!!!


	29. Chapter 29

*Turinia/Reader’s POV*

I woke up the next morning to find a note under my door.

_‘Please, come to the feast at dawn. It’s in honor of my service with the King and for my departure. I’d be honored if you came to see me._

_~Haldir’_

I smiled I wouldn’t miss it.

Just as I was going to call for Elle she walked in with a new dress.

“Did you get the Note m’lady?” She asked

I nodded.

“yes.”

She ushered me to the bathing room.

“Hurry M’lady, because today it will take a while to get ye ready.” She said.

I nodded.

Once the door was closed I stripped of my clothes and got slowly into the bathtub.

I noticed my wound was almost completely gone. There was just a scar. I washed my hair with some mints Elle had left in the bathing room.

Once I felt ready, I got out and wrapped a towel around myself.

I forgot that I had to go back to my chambers to get dressed.

I cursed under my breath. I had to run across the wide hall and past the huge window to get to my chamber. Just great.

I sighed. There was no time to waste.

I took a spear by the door. I wonder why it was one there. Well not now.

I made sure no one was in the hallway. I ran as fast as I could until I was behind the pillar. This is harder than last time.

I saw door a few feet away. I tiptoed slowly so that I wouldn’t cause attention.

I was about to open the door when I heard someone clear his throat.

I froze on the spot. Damn…

The towel was mid-thigh and worst part I had to hold it up.

“My Turi what are you doing in the halls like this?” The voice said.

It was Elrond.

Just great….. this was just what I needed.

Before he could touch me I ran into my room.

“Wait until I’m done.” I said and shut my door.

Elle was playing with Arzalon again.

“Elle?”

She looked up and then her eyes got wide.

“Oh My lady I’m so sorry!” She said.

“My Lord saw me.” I said turning red.

“The King?” She said.

“No… My lord.” I said.

Her eyes got wider.

I crossed my arms and she came back with the bottom dress piece and trousers. She helped me into it. I turned away from Arzalon so he wouldn’t see what he didn’t need to. Elle came with the top piece and I put it on.

Once my hair was pulled into place she began to curl it with some weird wood piece she had.

After she was done she came back with a special crown.

“This used to be my cousin’s. She gave it to me a week before she died.” She said putting it on.

I moved away.

“I can’t. It’s not mine. I couldn’t It belongs to you.” I said.

“She would have wanted you to have it.” Elle said walking towards me.

“Who was your cousin?” I asked suspiciously.

She sighed.

“Avilla.”

I almost tripped over thin air.

“Please just please wear it. You must.” She said giving me a pout face.

I gave in.

‘Fine. But later you will explain EVERYTHING.” I said hugging her after she placed it on my head.

She nodded eagerly.

“Your my kin.” She said hugging me tightly.

I smiled.

“Arzalon, come boy.” I said. He wagged his tail and followed me.

I sighed heavily before opening the door. I didn’t even recognize myself.

I had just turned the knob and opened the door when I saw Elrond pinned against the wall by Iris.

They were making out.

I wanted to punch her right through the brick wall.

I felt a weird sensation in my stomach. I couldn’t describe it.

I couldn’t stay and watch them.

I ran straight to the feast room. Arzalon stayed close behind.

I halted once I reached the doors. The guards opened the doors for me.

I straightened my dress and wiped any tears that fell.

I stepped in holding Arzalon’s fur.

Everyone turned to see me. My eyes met Haldir’s. I gave him a big smile.

He didn’t even excuse himself. He got up and literally ran towards me. I felt his body slam into mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist as instinct.

“I thought you were not going to come, I was getting quite saddened.” He said poking my nose.

I giggled.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

He grinned.

He led me towards a group of men who were surrounding his brothers.

“Everyone, this is Turinia. The most beautiful man(human) I have ever met.” He said.

I blushed a little.

“Why thank you Haldir, you are too kind.” I said.

All the men oohed and ahhed.

We engaged in conversation for a short while, everyone wondering how it was possible that such a maiden as I was a skilled warrior.

Haldir turned to say hello to a couple. I realized it was Iris and Elrond.

I instantly excused myself and walked away from them.

I spotted Lindir talking to Legolas and two other elves.

I walked towards him. I heard him say,

“yes! I walked into Elrond’s room and-“ Before he could finish I hit him on the shoulder as hard as I could and smiled.

“And what Lindir?” I asked putting on an innocent smile.

He turned to look at me with horrified eyes.

“Ah, nothing my lady, we were just ah just babbling that’s all.” He said.

I nodded.

“Right. Keep babbling. Just watch what you say. I could cost your skin.” I said.

He nodded. I was turning to say hello to Legolas when The King approached us. And right beside him was Elrond.

I noticed that Arzalon was sitting by the wall watching Elrond’s every move.

“Legolas, Lindir, men; greeting’s…. Ah! Turinia. Glad to see you here.” He said acknowledging us.

We all bowed.

The King was speaking to Lindir and Legolas. Elrond tipped his head at me.

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

Elrond went around the king towards me.

‘I don’t want to see him right now.’

I started to walk away when he caught my hand.

“Turinia! Wait! What is it with you this morning?” He asked.

I just glared ice daggers at him.

“You changed since last night.” He said tenderly.

“No I have not. But maybe your taste has.” I snapped.

He let go of me like as if I had burned him.

“I don’t’ know-“

“shut it! I saw you with her. I’m not stupid. But you were too busy with her to notice me coming out of my chambers.” I said pushing him with both hands.

I noticed that the King was surrounded by maids who were feeding him and touching him.

He was watching us.

I felt my blood boil.

He wanted to play dirty? Oh hell I accept.

“Please Turinia. I swear I would never kiss her. You know it!” He said.

He pulled me into his arms.

“Do you promise?” I asked.

“I do. I’d never hurt you like that.” Elrond said trying to reassure me.

I nodded.

I noticed the King was letting a maid kiss his neck.

I could crack that neck with one of my hands.

Elrond was saying something but I wasn’t listening.

He called my name.

I snapped back. I didn’t waste time.

I grabbed his face with both hands and smashed my lips against his.

He was startled at first but then answered hungrily.

I took the advantage to stick my tongue into his mouth.

I heard gasps and whispering.

I broke away for a breath and noticed that people were staring.

Elrond didn’t let go of my hand but made eye contact with the King. We heard him drop his cup.

“Get a chamber” We heard someone say.

I rolled my eyes.

Everyone returned to their conversations.

I turned to look at Elrond. His face was back to normal but there were light shades of pink on his cheeks.

He hugged me and rested his forehead on my neck.

“You have outdone yourself.”

I giggled.

I noticed the King’s mouth was wide open. And as much as the maids tried to get his attention his eyes were on us.

I grinned victoriously.

Elrond took my hand and walked us towards Haldir to say good bye.

Once we did we were about to leave when the King approached us.

“Maybe you should get a chamber. I will not tolerate this behavior in my palace.” He said.

Elrond looked away and nodded.

“You’re right we should get one.” I said.

The King’s nostrils were blowing out smoke.

Elrond looked at me.

I grinned.

Aralon barked in agreement.

Before the King could object I pulled Elrond out the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O Turinia!! She's playing THAT game huh ;)  
> Thranduil you better step up your game to get her back!!!  
> Thank you everyone!!!


	30. Chapter 30

“Turinia! Did you see the King’s face? He’s going to Kill us! Why did you smart mouth him?” He said scolding me.

I just shrugged.

“Why did you kiss me like that?” Elrond asked curiously.

‘I don’t want to lie to Elrond. Forgive me.’

“I just… I couldn’t resist.”  I said.

I know that what I’m doing is wrong. But I didn’t like it that he kissed Iris. It made me angry, but so did the maids.

What’s with me????

Elrond pulled me into his arms and kissed me once more.

I kissed him hungrily.

But something was holding me back.

I broke the kiss and gave Elrond a fake smile as best as I could.

“Are… you ok?” Elrond asked.

“I’m fine.” I said

“You didn’t like it did you?” Elrond asked.

“No –no that’s not it I did.” I said.

Elrond looked at me funny.

“You kissed me differently just now. Who was on your mind?” He asked crossing his arms.

“No one I promise it was nothing.” I said trying to reassure him.

“So the kiss this morning has nothing to do with the King and the maids?” Elrond asked.

‘How did he figure it out? It’s ok, play dumb.’

“What? You think I just kissed you because of-“

“Save it. I know he kissed you before. Elle told me.” He said holding his hand up.

“Elrond I can explain.” I said trying to reach out to him.

“Don’t play with me like that. I have feelings too.” He said.

I felt my heart sink. I just destroyed a lifelong relationship that I had with Elrond.

“Elrond wait!” I said catching up to him.

“I have to meet Lindir about our strategies. Go do whatever it is you do when you’re…..alone.” He said

“Then why did you kiss her?” I said.

He turned to face me wide eyed.

He was just starring at me. I turned and ran in the opposite direction.

I heard him call my name, but I kept running.

I felt my knees get weak. Arzalon was able to run under me in time to catch me.

I felt hot tears run down my cheeks.

Arzalon tried to comfort me by licking the away.

“I’m stupid. Elrond and I”I said into his fur.

Once I had calmed down I got up.

“Come. I want to go into the forest as a free person before I have to die.” I didn’t bother to change. I grabbed my black cloak, sword, and bows and arrows.

I went to the stables and found Bellor had been taken out for a walk.

“Well boy, we are going out again.” I gave him a hug and mounted him.

We rode until we were deep in the forest. Arzalon was right behind us.

I got off Bellor, tied him to a tree and sat by the stream.

I laid there for a long time.

I couldn’t hold my feelings in anymore.

Arzalon had morphed without my knowledge and hugged me until I stopped sobbing.

“There now, princess.” He said.

“Arzalon that King must have set us up.” I said through tears.

“I’m sorry love. You have to be strong. For me. And for your race.” He said stroking my hair.

I nodded.

 “Arzalon… I had a dream… and you- you were attacked and then you were gone.” I said.

He looked down at me.

“I won’t die. I promise you that much.” He said smiling.

I smiled back.

“We’ve been gone long enough. We should return.” He said.

I shook my head.

“Not yet. I want to stay a little longer.” I said.

We had just stopped talking when an owl came flying towards us.

It had something tied on its leg.

He landed right beside me.

I took the note form its leg.

_“Watch your back human.”_

I felt the blood drain from my face.

Something stung my leg but I was too shocked to notice.

The Owl flew away.

I shot it down with my bow.

I couldn’t let it go back form where it came back.

I looked up to see Arzalon. He gripped me tightly.

He picked me up and tiptoed back to Bellor.

Once I got on him Arzalon put a rope in his mouth and morphed.

He used it to lead Bellor out of the forest.

We rode as fast as we could.

We had been gone all day and it couldn’t get any worse.

Once we were in the fields I got off Bellor.

I walked slowly trying to steady myself. I couldn’t get that out of my head.

I put Bellor back but just as I was passing the pond I saw my reflection. My hair was messy, my eyes were fear stricken, and my dress had dirt on it.

Arzalon nudged my upper stomach.

I curled my hand into a fist remembering that I was holding the note. I felt my knees give in.

I fell to the ground.

“Arzalon, I’m sorry. It’s all my fault. If I hadn’t been born, if I hadn’t come, no one would be in danger.” I said.

He walked up to me putting both paws on my shoulders.

I hugged him tightly.

“I’m scared. I’m really scared. I just couldn’t bring myself to tell anyone.” I said.

He licked my face.

I got up and sat on his back.

He slowly walked to my chambers.

I noticed the king was walking out of the bathing room when we walked past it.

My head was full of ideas and fear I didn’t notice he had called my name.

I got off Arzalon to open the door, but when I got up I fell.

I noticed I couldn’t feel my legs.

I started to panic.

“Turinia.” I heard the King call my name.

I tried to stand but I fell instantly.

I noticed there was something black in lower right foot.

I looked up to see the King walking towards me.

I touched the blackness.

It was like an arrow head.

“Arzalon it’s an arrow.” I said in realization.

The King reached my side.

“I’ve called you twice why won’t you answer? Why are you a mess? Why won’t you get up?” He demanded.

Arzalon stepped over me and barked viciously at the King.

Elle opened the door.

“What’s the commotion? Oh my lady! Your leg!” She said.

“I know! Please help me up.” I said.

The King noticed my leg and picked me up before Elle could reach me.

“Where did you get that?” He asked.

“I don’t know! I didn’t see anyone in the forest.” I said.

I remembered that the owl had handed beside me.

“Wait…..”

“wait what?” He demanded.

“It was the owl. Oh my gosh. They are closer.” I said.

The King laid me down on my bed.

I explained everything that I remembered to him.

“So what did that note say?” He asked.

“I don’t want to say. I just know I have to leave.” I said.

“And where will you go?” He asked.

“I don’t know! But I cannot return to my hometown.” I said.

“I’ll get everyone I love killed. Please just take it out and let me go.” I said.

“You are here under Rivendell’s Lord. He must grant permission.” The King said.

“He probably want’s me gone already.” I murmured.

The King gave a side way’s look.

When they took out the black arrow they realized it was a long black claw.

“The owl.” The King and I said in unison.

Before anyone could stop me I took the note out and threw it in.

“What was that?” The King asked.

I turned to him.

“Watch your back human.” I said.

He looked at me confused.

“They are here because of me! Don’t you get it! It’s because of me! If I leave they won’t bother you anymore!” I said.

The King knelt down beside me.

“We depart for battle tomorrow. There is no going back now.” He said.

I hugged my knees.

“They are all going to die…because of me!” I said.

The King stroked my hair.

“Its’ not your fault. Ok? You need rest for tomorrow. And I cannot let you fight like this.” He said.

I looked up at him in shock.

“If I am to stay I will fight. And even if you say no I’ll go behind your back.” I said.

Before he could reply Elle barged in with Elrond close behind.

“what happened?” Elrond asked when he noticed there were 2 healers and the King in my chambers.

“I just got a scratch. Nothing really.” I said.

He crossed his arms.

Thranduil stared at me.

“Fine! The orc’s are closer and I’m their target so I need to leave.” I said.

“You are sending her away?!” Elrond yelled at Thranduil.

“Shut up! NO! I’m the one who wants to leave. He won’t let me.” I said, pointing at Thranduil.

Elrond sighed in relief but glared at me which I guessed was because I was with the King.

I rolled my eyes.

“Everyone out! Even you, your Majesty.” I said.

“I need to get some rest. No I won’t run away.” I said reassuring them.

Everyone slowly walked out but Elrond tried to speak to me.

“what happ-“

“Please. Leave. I don’t need to give explanations. If I’m alive that is enough.” I said.

He tried to approach me.

“You of all people should not care. Now leave. I need to be alone to think everything through.” I said.

I pointed at the door.

He walked out. Just as he closed the door I locked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Elrond know she kind of.. well... That she likes Thrandy :O  
> Oh no!  
> Is Elrond crushed? I don't think so.....I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid....


	31. chapter 31

I was angry with the world, with my parents for never telling me, with Arzalon because he might die. I was angry with everyone. I was angry with myself because I was scared and because I had hurt everyone I loved.

I took the nearest bowl with water and threw it on the ground.

*clash-crack*

I pulled my dress off until I was in a night gown.

I pulled everything out of my hair in frustration.

I heard Elrond knocking furiously on the door.

“Turinia! Open up! What’s happening?” He banged loudly on the door.

I was sobbing uncontrollably.

“Leave! I’m fine….I’m fine. Its ok.” I said.

Arzalon jumped on me and rested his weight on me.

_“stop”_

He growled.

“I’m a mess. I know. I need to get my anger out. I just…. I need a hug and my family.” I said. I curled up into a ball and sobbed.

Arzalon morphed and picked me up, laying me down on my bed.

“Shhhh”

He stroked my hair until I fell into a deep slumber.

 

 

 

 

I woke up before dawn.

I was able to walk. I noticed that I had a bandage on my leg. It was new. And it was surprisingly shiny.

I saw Arzalon was curled on the end of the bed back in wolf form.

I changed into a new outfit.

It was a thick black blouse with black pants that had armor that came with it.

I got a thin tunic to go over it.

Once that was done I put on my leather boots and armor.

Arzalon had awoken and helped me put it on.

I unlocked the door to find Elle sleeping outside.

I felt my heart drop.

“Wake up love.” I whispered.

She didn’t move.

I carried her to my bed.

“Thank you for everything” I said, and closed the door.

I realized that everything was quieter than usual.

I walked to the window in the hallway and noticed the armies assembled. I saw Thranduil, Lindir, legolas and Elrond were already out there along with the red headed she-elf.

I quickly made it to the stables.

I noticed Bellor had some armor on him. But there was someone about to mount him.

“Hey! Do not lay a hand on my horse.” I barked.

The Soldier looked at me and snickered.

However one of the servants whispered something in his ear. His eyes got wide and he left in embarrassment.

I ordered them to bring some armor for Arzalon and they did.

Once I was ready I slowly rode towards where they were assembled.

Legolas was the first to see me and rode towards me without permission.

“You are well. I was afraid something had happened to you.” He said taking my hand in his.

I smiled.

“I’m fine. And I’m looking forward on winning.” I said.

He laughed.

I rode ahead.

I got in between Elrond and Legolas.

“You were not supposed to come. What are you doing here? You are ill.” Elrond said.

“I can come if I want. I’m not ill. Someone cured me I’m well.” I said without looking at him.

“What is your beast doing here?” The king asked me.

I bowed.

“Well good day to you too…. He is more skilled than you think.” I said.

He didn’t ask anything more

“We depart at once!” He said.

Everyone followed the King. 

We were faster than I expected us to be.

In two days’ time we were able to get as close as we were to get from our ambush site.

I was walking around camp making sure everything was in place when Elrond approached me.

“Remember the promise.” He said.

I rolled my eyes.

“For Arzalon I am willing to do anything. I cannot promise my life in a hell zone.” I said.

Elrond seemed agitated by my behavior.

“Are you saying you are going to let them kill you?” he asked.

“Look this prophecy… no one will understand it but me. Why? Because you aren’t of the race of men.” I said.

Elrond clenched his fists in anger.

I didn’t linger any longer.

I went to report to the King, the conditions of the soldiers.

“Who is it?”

“Turinia.” I said

“Come.”

I entered.

I noticed he was sitting in a huge chair staring into space.

He didn’t look at me.

“They are in well conditions…. I don’t see anything wrong… except that they should eat less if they want to live.” I said

He didn’t look at me.

“My king?” I noticed he was not even blinking.

“Alright. Now leave.”

I grunted and left.

 

*Le time skip*

I was trying to sleep but something wouldn’t leave me.

I turned to a sleeping beast beside me.

I laid my head on his back.

He whimpered but didn’t move.

 

 

 I woke up the next morning to hear someone yelling.

“Wake up! Prepare! It is close to dawn! Prepare! Wake up!”

I jolted up and peeked outside.

I noticed that almost everyone was up and out.

I quickly changed.

I left and made my way towards my horse.

Elrond was saddling him.

“thank you.” I said and got on.

Arzalon growled at him.

“You don’t scare me young man.” Elrond said to him.

Arzalon barked.

I smiled. I was glad he kept my secret even though we weren’t getting along as well. I didn’t know this would be one of the last times I would smile.

We were not far from where we were going to ambush them. However, we were nearing when not far an entire army of Orcs were waiting for us.

They began charging towards us. However we were able to block some of them off. Then the bloody battle began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bloody battle? What will happen?  
> Will they capture her???  
> Thank you for waiting patiently!!!  
> :D  
> Much love!!!


	32. Chapter 32

I sliced every single one in my path. I noticed one was going for Arzalon. I quickly threw my sword at its head.

Before I could react an Orc charged towards me and I felt me and Bellor flinging towards a tree.

I tried to get him off me before the Orc could reach me but I couldn’t move.

I noticed Bellor was no longer breathing.

I felt tears run down my cheeks.

“Bellor… no no.. no Bellor”

I took my bow but I couldn’t reach my arrows.

The Orc was seconds away from slicing me.

All of a sudden a man in dazzling silvers and whites sliced his head off.

It was my beast.

He walked up to me and handed me a beautiful sword.

“You are going to need this darling.” He said.

I took it and nodded.

A pack of about 30 orcs charged towards us.

“What a shame….” Arzalon said.

“That they choose to die this way.” I added.

In less than a few minutes Arzalon and I had wiped them out.

Arzalon and I parted ways.

“Please be careful. I will not tolerate you getting hurt.” He said kissing my cheek.

I squeezed his hand.

“same goes for you.” I said and left.

 

 

I noticed Elrond was fighting on his own. I saw one was about to attack him from behind. I charged towards him and sliced his back.

He screamed in pain as I stabbed his head with a dagger I took out.

“Turinia!” Elrond said looking relieved.

We took a few others out.

Elrond and I make a good team. I thought.

“I thought I had lost you.” He said as he was taking out an orc behind me.

I shook my head.

“Not a chance.” I said.

I saw an orc point at me and then motion the others to attack me.

Elrond was already gone.

 

“You wanna play dirty? Oh come at me.” I hissed.

3 large ones charged at me.

I took a sword from a dead orc in one hand and mine in the other.

I sung it towards the Orc in the middle, slicing his neck.

The Orc behind him, tripped over his dead body.

I charged towards the one on the left and dodged his first blow. I sliced the back of his leg as he fell to the ground on one leg. He swung at me again. I moved away and sliced his arm.

I noticed the orc that fell was running at me.

I waited and when he was inches from me I jumped back and he stabbed the other orc instead of me.

I smiled.

“You missed filth.” I said taunting him.

He came at me, but I took my bow and arrows hitting him twice in an arm. However he did not stop coming at me.

I aimed at his head and let go.

He fell to the ground with a loud crash.

I looked around for the one that had wanted me dead. I couldn’t see him anywhere.

“damn.” I cursed under my breath.

 

“Where is he?” I wondered.

I saw Arzalon in the distance. He was surrounded by orcs.

However he morphed and was able to kill them off in no time.

When I tried to look for him later, he wasn’t anywhere in sight.

I was running and slicing every Orc in my path, looking for Arzalon.

I saw Thranduil and Elrond fighting back to back with no problem.

When I turned my head to see a few yards in front of me, I saw Arzalon jump on an Orc and Morph just in time to kill it.

I saw an Orc was about to attack him from behind. I threw my sword at the Orc’s head.

Arzalon turned to see me.

We locked eyes.

This seemed familiar….

Then… I remembered.

 

_*Flashback to dream*_

_He took the sword out of the dead Orc’s head and ran to me._

_“Here. Watch your back. BE CAREFEUL Turinia. This isn’t like before.” He said caressing my face._

_I saw him walk away, but then Orc’s surrounded him._

_“Arzalon!”_

_But he was already gone._

_*End of flashback*_

 

He took the sword out of the dead Orc’s head and ran towards me.

“Here. Watch your back. BE CAREFUL Turinia. This isn’t-“

“Like before I know what you were gonna say!” I said

He was walking away and I saw the Orc’s surrounding him.

“No!” I yelled and ran after him.

I Took out the Orc closest to him.

He sliced one’s hand off and plunged a dagger in his throat.

I sliced two that were charging in front of me.

I turned to see two charging towards Arzalon from both sides.

I shot one in the side of the head with an arrow but the other caught him off guard.

My world was slowing down in front of me.

The Orc plunged a sword into Arzalon’s side. He grunted in pain but sliced the orc and fell with him.

I felt a pain in my side and gasped.

“Noooo!” I screamed and ran towards him.

“Arzalon! Stay with me! Don’t do this to me!” I yelled as I shook him.

Two Elves approached me, and one of them a female healer.

“Take him! Hurry! Please! Don’t waste time! He can’t die!” I yelled as I helped them put him in their arms.

I watched as they took him.

I felt hot tears run down my face.

I wiped them away with both hands and felt something hot on my face.

I looked at my hands. They were filled with his blood.

I was shaking uncontrollably.

I noticed the Orc that had hurt Arzalon was still alive and getting up.

“You will pay! You filth!” I growled.

I sliced his throat before he could respond and stabbed him in satisfaction.

 

I saw more were headed our way. I braced myself.

“If I have to die here…. Please… Arzalon, live.” I whispered.

I saw Legolas and Thranduil charge past me on their horse and elk.

I didn’t hesitate. I would wipe them out. They will all pay for having hurt Arzalon. What if he could die?

“Every last one of them....Will pay.” I growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is! Sorry I meant to update 2 days ago, but i didn't realize i didn't click "post" until i got a message from one of my fellow readers (Thank you love!)   
> Well Hope you all like it!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! another cliffhanger! Don't worry I actually plan on uploading another chapter today as well :P What does Turi mean though?  
> BTW if you are doctor who fans you should recognize the song.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KziMCr-M7_8  
> (here's a link to the song if you want to hear it. :D I love this song.. listen to it while you are reading the part where she does her duty as the chosen one... it will make sense.)  
> “lé-in cuil dadwen an -dh; Thalion od-in calad, aphadon.” =(Let the life return to you; Prophet of the light and man)  
> “-d gam sa pân.”= (you have it all)

 

After hours of fighting I felt my strength giving in.

I saw an orc swing a sword at my head. I barely ducked. I sliced his stomach in response. However he had swung his sword as he fell.

I felt a sharp sting on my side.

I screamed in agony. I bit down on my lip to shut out the scream.

“Aggggh” I groaned.

I kicked the Orc to the ground.

I was losing a lot of blood and fast.

I put pressure on my side with my right arm. I knew I would die at this rate if I stayed like this.

I tried to walk but I stumbled and fell.

“Turinia!” I heard someone yell.

I tried to get back up but fell again.

It was Legolas.

“No! Stay with me. It’s going to be ok.” He said.

“Go! Don’t worry about me.” I said.

He shook his head and mounted me on his horse.

“It’s going to be ok.” He said. Those were the last words I heard.

 

 

*~*~*~

 

 

I heard voices.

“How is she?”

“She’s responding just fine. She just needs to reset and when she wakes up don’t crowd over her.” A female voice said.

There was another voice in the distance.

“Did you say she told you not to let him die?” The voice asked.

“Yes. She must be close to him. He kept mumbling her name.” She said.

‘Arzalon’ I thought.

I heard everyone leave.

‘Arzalon!’ I thought again. I felt my body jolt.

I slowly opened my eyes and turned beside me. Arzalon’s stomach was completely covered in bandages. I felt my heart drop. I sat up and before anyone could stop me I tried to walk towards Arzalon. I felt a pain in my side but ignored it. It caused me to fall to the ground.

I crawled towards where Arzalon was.

I laid a hand on his cheek.

“Arzalon….. wake up!” I whispered.

The footsteps were coming back.

“Turinia! No! Get back in bed. You are not well.” Someone said. It was Elrond.

I turned to look at him.

“Is he going to die?” I asked.

Elrond looked away.

“Answer me!” I yelled.

Elrond walked towards me.

“We are doing all we can but he won’t respond. He just mumbles every once in a while. He doesn’t look to well.” He said.

I turned to Arzalon. I felt hot tears running down my cheeks.

“You promised to watch over me!” I said through gritted teeth.

“You can’t die!” I sobbed.

I saw a puff of his breath escape. It was a weird shape and very bright.

I ripped the necklace off of my neck.

I read the back once more.

_“She who will sacrifice herself for the prophet shall restore life of the man.”_

I placed it in his hands.

“If I have to… I will sacrifice myself for you…..for the sake of my people.. and for you…. Please.” I whispered.

I felt strong hands on my shoulders.

“Don’t say such things. You are tired you must rest.” It was Thranduil.

I turned to him.

“Please step out while I speak to him. I must do it alone.” I said.

He shook his head.

“Before he dies! Please!”

They nodded and stepped out.

I turned to face Arzalon.

I whispered into his ear an old elvish sacrifice prayer.

“I will do anything for your sake. Please….. live.” I said.

I took out the sword that was beside my bed. The one he had given me.

I reached into my arrow’s bag and took out a vile my mother told me to always carry.

It was a magnificent blue. I sighed.

I sliced my wrist’s top layer and dripped some of the blood into the vile.

I put it to Arzalon’s lips.

“lé-in cuil dadwen an -dh; Thalion od-in calad, aphadon.” 

I whispered as I placed a hand on his would.

“-d gam sa pân.” 

When I was about to give up I started feeling something get drained out of me.

I sang an old song that my mother taught me to calm myself down.

_“Rest now…..my warrior._

_Rest now, your hardship is over._

_Live. Wake up. Wake up._

_And let the cloak, of life – cling to your bones. Cling to your bones._

_Wake up, wake up._

_Live. Wake up. Wake up._

_And let the cloak, of life – cling to your bones. Cling to your bones_

_Wake up. Wake up_

_Live, Wake up, Wake up_

_And let the cloak! Of life! Cling to your bones! Cling to your bones!_

_Wake up, Wake up_

_Wake up, Wake up!”_

When I whispered the last words, I felt my hands get weak.

I pushed myself with all the strength I had left. Only to feel myself fall on my back and get the wind knocked out of me.

I tried to breathe slowly but I couldn’t.

“T-Turinia?” I heard someone say.

“A-arzalon.” I whispered.

He sat up at my voice. When he realized I was on the ground he quickly came and knelt at my side.

“Turinia!” He said cupping my face in his hands.

“No, you must rest. Don’t get up to quickly.” I told him.

I heard as the others walked in. However my eyes were fixed on Arzalon. I noticed his skin color was already coming back. His beautiful greyish blue orbs stared at me.

I caressed his cheek.

“Don’t worry about me. The prophecy is complete. Now go, and finish what must be done.”  I whispered as loud as I could, yet I could not hear myself.

I felt my eyes lids get heavy, and I started to close them.

“Turinia!” I heard the king yell and as he took me in his arms. I tried to stay awake, but the darkness engulfed me. This might be forever.


	34. Chapter 34

 

“She’s gone. That’s just it. No matter how much we have tried we can’t revive her.” Someone said.

“No! That’s not what was supposed to happen!” A male voice pleaded. He sounded like…. ‘Arzalon.’

I could hear them. I tried to move but I felt like I was in a cage. I tried to open my eyes but I failed.

“She’s gone? Prepare for the burial.” A deep masculine voice said as he ordered some men.

“She’s not dead.” A male voice said.

 “Please everyone leave the room. Elrond take this man with you. He seems to be in shock.” The deep voice said.

I panicked. Were they going to bury me alive?

I opened my eyes only to see nothing.

What was this?

I tried to move but I was frozen in place.

I heard the footsteps leaving.

“wait.” I said, but I could not hear myself.

“wait!” I pleaded as loud as I could.

“Did you hear that?” Arzalon said. There was hope in his voice.

“You are just hallucinating. Elrond take him to a healer.” A deeper voice said.

I knew they would bury me alive if I didn’t act fast.

“Arzalon.” I said as loud as I could.

“I definitely heard something this time.” Arzalon said.

However the voices were gone before I could react.

I cried inside. I would be buried alive.

I let the darkness engulf me once more.

 

*~*~*~

 

I woke up in a garden. It was beautiful green’s yellow’s and brown’s. I got up and noticed there was someone dancing in the distance.

I crept closer to get a better look.

She had beautiful black and silver hair.

She stopped dancing all of a sudden and turned to look in my direction.

I fell backwards when I saw her face.

She was my mother.

I felt something inside my flip.

She walked closer to me and smiled giving me her hand.

I took it shakily.

“What are you doing here? It’s too early!” She said.

I felt tears run down my cheeks.

“I missed you so much Turinia.” She said as she pulled me into a hug.

I nodded. “I missed you too mum.” I said resting my head on her shoulder.

“Why are you here? You shouldn’t be here for another while.” She said looking at my curiously.

“I gave my life to Arzalon, so he could live.” I said.

“your life?” She asked.

I nodded.

“But, you shouldn’t have died. That’s not supposed to happen” She said.

I shook my head.

“As long as I am here with you.” I said.

We decided to take a walk.

She led me to a stream and we both got in. we played together like before when I was young.

We braided each other’s hair and made flower crowns. I felt happy because  was with my mother again.

Later we sat down in the garden.

“What’s new?” She asked. Although the face she made.. I had a feeling she already knew something.

“Well…… My first kiss was Elrond. I know it sounds crazy, but it was actually nice.  I somehow got the King to kiss me… twice when I was in Mirkwood, and I also kissed Arzalon and The King’s son likes me… mum I’m tangled in this huge mess….. and it’s not my hair.” I said.

She stared at me.

“mum?”

“You sure are in a huge mess.” She said laughing.

“This isn’t funny.” I said crossing my arms.

“You have to go back. “

“But how? I’m dead.” I said.

“No. You are alive. You are just paralyzed for now.” She said.

I looked at her in disbelief.

“How will I get back? They are going to bury me alive.’ I said.

“Here. Drink this.” She gave a vile. The liquid was a deep blue.

“What is it?’ I asked.

“It will stop the Paralysis. However, your body could change due to the reaction.” She said.

“How so?”  
“Well… your body is going to get slimmer but certain parts _could_ grow…” She said looking away.

“Mum!”

“your hair is going to get longer and it might get silver. You might look similar to Arzalon. I’m not sure. You might also get stronger. Whatever the potion does.. However you will not change much.” She said.

I was hesitant to drink it… But my mother took it and shoved it down my throat.

“You don’t have much time!” She said.

I saw everything begin to fade. “Mum! Don’t leave me!”

“I love you sweetheart.” She said. And everything became black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I made you guys wait waaaaay too long for this so sorry! I just, things kept getting in the way, and well..... family stuff, but i love you guys too much to make ya'll wait tooooo long.   
> Here it is!!! Comment please!!!!


	35. Chapter 35

 

I opened my eyes to see a black veil over my eyes.

I was in some sort of coffin.

I was about to get up when Legolas walked up to me and placed a rose in my hands.

He was crying. I felt a tear splash on my hand. It made my finger twitch.

He moved, startled but then shook his head.

I noticed he was alone.

I tried to move but the dress I had wouldn’t let me get out.

He jumped back. He removed the veil from my face. I gave him a punny smile.

He stared at me for a while and even when the veil dropped from his fingers, he couldn’t turn away.

I sat up quickly, but then I felt an agonizing pain everywhere. I fell back. I gripped my arms and hugged myself trying to stop the pain.

“Turinia!” Legolas said realizing what was happening.

Something in me began to churn and I felt my insides begin to twist.

I head something tear and my head began to hurt.

I could hear Legolas say my name, but I couldn’t concentrate on him.

And then it was gone.

I opened my eyes. I realized my dress was ripped from my chest.

My hair was longer, and it was black, but looked like a navy blue color.

I sat up and rubbed my head.

“Ouch.”

“I –I can’t believe it. I have to tell-“

“No! Don’t tell anyone yet. I need to get dressed, and I need a bath. I stink.” I said smelling my dress.

He smiled.

“You never change, even when you have died.” He said

“I wasn’t dead. I was temporarily paralyzed. I heard you guys talking, and thinking I was dead. You should have paid attention to Arzalon.” I said crossing my arms over my chest.

He smiled apologetically.

He helped me out of the coffin. Once I was out I smoothed my dress.

He helped me into his cloak.

“I’ll bring you something to wear, you go hide behind those bushes.”

He came back shortly with a dress, boots, and a cloak.

I took them and changed as fast as I could.

Once I was done he handed me the cloak, and I put it on.

“I can barely recognize you. You’ve…. grown in some places” He said looking up and down.

I crossed my arms.

“Care to explain where?” I said giving him a glare.

He turned beet red.

“Well…..”

“Then quit staring!” I said and punched him on the arm.

He stepped back and held his hands up in surrender.

I grinned and ran up to hug him.

“I really missed you.” I said as I crashed into him.

He hugged me back tightly. “I really missed you too. Just wait until everyone hears that you are alive. They will celebrate.” He said grinning.

“How long was I….. asleep?” I asked.

He looked away.

“The war just ended. It lasted almost a week. You should have seen Tarathiel after you…. well slept. He was able to wipe out more than half of the army on his own. It was impressive. And well it took another 2 weeks to get all the injured back, and well the healers were preserving your body trying to keep it looking alive. So almost a month.” He said as he reviewed the past weeks out loud.

“A month?” I said shocked.

“What happened while I was gone?” I asked.

“Well, no one took it well, but this young she-elf came out of nowhere. She is quite the gal actually. Her name is Nim. She helped my father get back on his feet. I think he is even head over heels for her.” He said trying not to laugh.

“Well that’s great news. Now your father can be happy again.” I said forcing a fake smile.

He nodded.

“yeah I guess. He needs someone who can make him smile more often.” He said smiling back.

“Even Elrond is starting to go after Iris. Everything kind of went back to normal when they thought you died. It was actually kind of strange.” He said.

“So…..where are we?” I asked.

“We are in the garden where the dead are honored before their burial.” He said.

I shivered.

“So…. While I was ‘dead’, who visited me?” I asked

“Well, my father only came once, Elrond came every day, I did too, and a few others, like Tarathiel, Lindir, even Tauriel.” He said.

I felt my heart sink when he said that Thranduil had only come once. Had he really given up so easily? Did he even feel anything for me in the first place?

“Well, I hope it makes them smile that I’m ok.” I said laughing.

He gave me a side smile and embraced me into another hug.

“I really, it was hard not having you around to make me feel bad of stupid or smart.” He said.

I smiled and buried my head in his neck. “I did too.” I said.

We heard footsteps.

“Someone’s coming.” I whispered.

“I know. I think it’s my father. We better brace ourselves.” He said.

“No! I’m not ready to be seen.” I said hiding behind him.

He took my hand and we ran out the other side. We hid behind some bushes.

The king however didn’t go in.

“Thranduil? Darling? Are you not going to stop by?” A female voice said.

“No my love, I’m fine. I don’t want those memories brought back.” He said waving it off.

I felt like he was stabbing my heart.

I swallowed and got up.

“But dead, her funeral in at sunset, will you not attend?” She asked.

“No Nim. Please, don’t ask anymore.” He said. They walked away without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was going to be short, but i thought it would be better to post more since i might not post on time for the next one haha.   
> Enjoy!  
> btw..... I have a really... bad feeling about Nim.... I want to punch her through a wall...


	36. Chapter 36

“I almost forgot! We must tell them before they realize you are gone, that you aren’t dead!” He said. He took my hand in his and we ran towards the meeting room.

“Lady Nim? Is there something important?” A voice asked.

“the King will not be attending the funeral.”

“But he must! She was a very skilled warrior! She deserves his presence!” A voice argued. It was Elrond.

“The King’s words are final and-“

I opened the doors before she could finish and barged in.

Everyone turned to look at me.

I took off my hood.

“Ha! What should I expect! The king never attended my mother’s funeral! Why would he attend mine? He never had feelings for her. He just said that to everyone so that we wouldn’t think that he didn’t think of her with any importance. I’m NOT dead. So you don’t have to deliver ANY more messages Lady Nim. You are dismissed. I need to speak to these men.” I said pointed a finger at the door.

Her face turned a deep red. She crossed her arms and stormed out.

“Turinia!” Elrond got up quickly and embraced me practically squeezing the life out of me.

He let me go after a few seconds and looked and me a few times, blinked and then hugged me again.

“You’re alive! But we thought you had died!” He said.

Arzalon got up in the background and was starting to walk towards us.

“Maybe next time you’ll listen to Tarathiel?” I said to Elrond.

Elrond let go and looked down at his hands.

“I’m so, so sorry.” He said.

Before I could say something back, Arzalon crashed into me almost making me fall.

“Turinia! You are alive!” He hugged me and whispered into my ear.

“It was Avilla’s doing wasn’t it?” He asked.

I looked at him.

“Yes.”

“I can see some effects have taken place.” He said looking at me.

My eyes grew wide and I glared at him.

“You better watch what you say.” I said pointing a finger at his face.

I heard Legolas chuckle. Arzalon joined in.

“I don’t see the laugh in it gentlemen.” Elrond said.

“I don’t think you want to.” Legolas said trying to stifle another giggle.

Haldir walked up to us and joined in, laughing at me.

I turned and glared at him.

This only made it worse.

Tauriel came up to me during the commotion and dragged me away.

“I’m glad you are alive. To be honest, you weren’t that bad.” She said.

I nodded. “Thank you.”

“But you should have woken up sooner. The King is head over heels on that elf Nim. I don’t know what she did to him for that to happen so quickly. I just…. Don’t like her.” She said.

I felt my stomach turn and twist.

“I already dislike her. The way she talked to Elrond… Does she already think herself a queen?” I asked as I crossed my arms.

Tauriel nodded.

“Oh yes. But now that you are back…..” She said.

“No Tauriel. Let her have him. He didn’t change like I thought he did. I thought that if he changed we’d have a chance but now, I’m not so sure.” I said.

“I’m sorry.” Tauriel said.

The she grinned like I’d never seen before it was also kinda creepy.

“Then I have a great idea! I know that Legolas likes you, he told me. Maybe you and him? Right? Then the King would really get pissed off…..” She said. The faces she made, made me freak out inside.

I laughed.

“I don’t know Tauriel…. I’m already going to be late for my funeral.” I said jokingly.

She laughed.

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

“You know…. If you consider it, you could have the King wrapped right around your finger.” She said as we walked back to the crowd.

I laughed.

Once we were reunited with the men, we all decided to go hunting as a celebration that I was back. We broke off into groups of two.

Legolas and I, Elrond and Haldir, and Tauriel and Arzalon.

As we were all riding in different directions, Tauriel whispered to me, “Think about it.” And she rode off.

After Legolas and I were far away from the rest of them, we noticed there was a moose near a bush with roses.

We didn’t even need to talk. We went on either side of it. I shot an arrow at its neck, and Legolas shot one in the middle of his eyes.

The moose didn’t have a chance to make a sound.

I went over and took out the arrows slowly but carefully, saying old elven prayers.

Legolas just watched.

Once I was done He came and knelt down beside me.

“You are so ready to kill yet so gentle at the same time. I’ve never seen something like this before.” He said smiling at me.

I smiled back. He took my hand in his and helped me up yet he didn’t let go.

We walked back to our horses hand in hand. Once we were there we sat down by a large tree.

“Turinia, I know that you are upset about my father. I know that you…..love him. But even though you love him you aren’t fighting for him. I know you are going to try and deny it, but I know you very well….” He said.

I looked up and stared at him.

“Legolas….. I –I can –I can’t deny it. It’s true…. But now I… your father isn’t who I thought he was….” I said looking away.

His grip around my hand tightened.

“What I wanted to say was…. Give me a chance. I know, I will help you to try and get him away from her, but that is because my feelings for you are strong.” He said.

I felt my heart sink. I wanted Thrnaduil, but here, his son was being a gentlemen and confessing his feelings for me.

“Legolas?” I said unsure of what to say next.

“yes?”

“If…..If the king does not leave her….. I will give you a chance.” I said.

Legolas jumped up and hugged me. He seemed so happy.

He smiled at me and locked lips with me. It took me by surprise that I tripped and we stumbled onto the ground.

I felt my face get warm but I smiled. He started to laugh as we laid there.

“Would you look at these two love birds.” A voice said.

I panicked and got up quickly.

It was Haldir. The rest of them were there also.

“I’m totally rooting you know.” Tauriel said winking.

Legolas just rubbed the back of his neck and side hugged me. He chuckled nervously.

Elrond didn’t seem too happy.

“Well everyone deserves a chance no?” He said winking at Legolas.

I noticed they both knew something.

Arzalon came up to me and took me from Legolas’ arms.

“You will need to speak to both Elrond and I because we have some conditions to give you over our lovely darling here.” He said poking my nose.

I felt myself blush.

“Alright enough! Gosh, if we did kiss don’t make a big deal, it’s not like we are getting married yet!” I said calming everyone down.

This took Elrond off guard and he choked on his own saliva.

After a long discussion we decided to head back.

Legolas and I stayed behind everyone else.

I really wanted to give Legolas a chance, but the King wouldn’t leave my mind.

Once we arrived at the castle we noticed that everything was still the same.

I huffed. The king would never look for me, what did I expect?

Legolas took my hand in his and we all walked back to the meeting room.

“We have to go tell the King about you, he might get angry.” Elrond said.

I rolled my eyes.

“I’m sure Nim already told him.” I said out loud.

“Turinia has a point.” Legolas said.

We shrugged and decided to head off into our chambers. Elrond along with Haldir were going to go worry about the funeral.

I was on my way up to my chambers with Legolas when I realized that my room was locked.

“Oh I forgot. Nim got your bed chambers.” Legolas said.

I grimaced.

“it’s fine I’ll just go stay with Bello-“ I remembered he was gone.

I felt tears coming back.

“Bellor…..”

“Don’t worry Turinia. You can stay with me.” Legolas said offering me his hand.

I nodded.

We entered his room and I had just laid down on one side of his bed when I realized was going to sleep on the couch.

“Legolas, there is enough room for you here. It’s your room not mine.” I said.

He hesitated but eventually came to lie down beside me.

I had just drifted off into a slumber when an arm wrapped around me. I was going to push him away but I was too tired to move.

Later that night there was a crashing sound.

Legolas’ door was thrown open.

Legolas sat up and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

We both turned to realize it was the King.

“Legolas where is-“ He didn’t finish his sentence when he saw me in his arms.

He shook his head angrily.

I got off the bed quickly and away from Legolas. I grabbed my cloak and my boots.

“I’m sorry! I must have- I was supposed to go to Elrond’s.” I said as I felt my face heat up.

“What are you doing in here?” The King asked angrily.

“Ada, let me-“

“Answer me!” The King said.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

“Avilla said I needed to come clear up the shit I had left here. Plus I never died…. I was just temporarily paralyzed. It’s the effects of what I did to Arz-Tarathiel.” I said.

The King shook his head.

“Then why didn’t you try to say, or move, or do something?!?!” He said shaking his head.

“I tried but I couldn’t! Tarathiel tried to tell you all but you wouldn’t listen! He knows why! I’m not supposed to be alive anyways. But for some reason, my mother was able to change things up a bit.”  I said.

“what are you talking about?” he said.

“Look, my King this is something you won’t understand. It’s only something that men will understand. Please, just leave the matter be.” I said and bowed.

I was heading out the door.

But he held his hand in front of me.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

I moved his hand away.

“To Elrond’s. Good night my King.” I said.

Before I walked out the door I turned to Legolas and smiled at him.

“Good night Legolas. I hope to see you tomorrow.” I said.

He gave a punny smile.

“Good night beautiful lady. And don’t worry, you will.” He said and I walked out.

The King was taken aback by the way Legolas talked to me and glared at him.

I ran to Elrond’s chamber’s before anyone could catch up with me.

I opened the door and ran in.

He was sound asleep.

I smiled and sat down beside him. I shook him gently.

“Elrond.” I whispered.

He opened his eyes to see me.

“Turinia? What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Well… the King kind of found out that I was alive, and he isn’t very happy. He’s in Legolas’ chamber right now. And…. Please if anything, don’t tell him we uh.. kissed…. I don’t want Legolas to get into trouble because of that.” I said.

Elrond sat up and nodded. “Alright you can trust me, now here, get in bed so the king doesn’t think you and his son have a thing. He will get very angry if he finds out.” He said.

I laughed and climbed in next to him.

“Yeah I know. Good night Elrond.” I said.

“Good night Turi.” He said.

I turned around and kissed him on the cheek.

“I love you. thank you for everything you’ve ever done for me.” I said.

He was taken aback but he smiled. “I love you too princess. You’re welcome.” He said. He caressed my cheek and closed his eyes afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG i havent posted in forever that's why i posted a lot now... ;) cant wait for the next post :P Its gonna be great....  
> Some of you have been insisting about well.... Leggy and Turi... so there i gave you something..... ;) Maybe i'll give you a little more :P lol idk yet


	37. Chapter 37

I woke up the next morning to find Iris with her arm’s crossed in front of me.

I realized Elrond was snuggled up next to me hugging me tightly, like a little boy.

“So that’s what you wanted hmm? To get with him isn’t that right?” She said angrily.

I sat up which caused Elrond to jerk up. I noticed Iris’ hand coming right to my face. I was about to move, when I felt hands push me aside.

I heard flesh clash.

I looked back to see Iris with a look of shock and Elrond leaning on the bed.

I went over to him and lifted his chin. He had a huge red claw marks on his face. They were slowly bleeding.

I glared at Iris.

“Iris. You were going to hit here weren’t you?” Elrond said as he got off the bed.

“I –I I’m sorry! I just-“

“Leave the room. You will never touch her. EVER! She is everything to me, and if you ever lay a hand on her, I will send you to rot in the dungeons.” He hissed.

“Elrond I just I was angry because…. I thought you and I-“

“Well then stop thinking like that and think otherwise we were never anything and we won’t ever be! Now leave!” He yelled as he pointed at the door.

“Elrond please! Don’t-“

“LEAVE I SAID!” He yelled.

Iris’ eyes grew wide with fear, anger and despair. She ran out of the door crying.

I closed the door behind her and sighed.

“Elrond you didn’t have to yell at her like that. She was just a little jealous because I was in your room.” I said.

“She was going to hit you. And look what happened to me because of that. What could have happened to you?” He asked.

“Well obviously I’d punch her in the face first and kick her out the window duh!” I said trying not to laugh.

Elrond chuckled. “Very funny  Turi.”

I walked over to him and moved his hair form his face.

“Elrond I’ll be back hold on let me go get some medicine for this.” I said.

“No its really-“

“I’ll BE right back.” I said before he could finish.

I ran over to the servant’s level. I found one sitting outside a room.

I shook her.

“I need some medicine please.” I said.

She opened her eyes.

 “Excuse me, I need some medicine.” I said.

She nodded and took a vile from a room nearby.

“Here you go princess.” She said.

“Thank you.” I said.

“Oh by the way, have you seen a maid named Elle around here?” I asked.

“Oh my lady, she is in the dungeons because Lady Nim was not satisfied with her way of doing things.” She said looking away.

 Felt my blood boil.

“Thank you.” I said and left.

I was on my way up when I heard voices.

“Thranduil! What is going on? You are acting different, please don’t do this to me!” A female voice said.

I heard a sigh. I peeked out from behind the wall. Thranduil and Nim were not facing me. They were close to Elrond’s Chamber’s however.

I put on my hood and quickly walked to Elrond’s chambers.

I heard a shuffle, but closed the door quickly before they could see me.

Elrond looked up.

“Well that was quick.” He said.

I smiled and walked over and sat beside him.

I placed his hair behind his ear, and poured a little medicine on a rag. I dabbed a little medicine on each wound carefully. He winced a little. Once I was done I added some medicine that Legolas had given to me a while back when I had been injured.

I applied a little with my fingertips.

I heard a knock on the door and Elrond said come in.

I concentrated on his cheek but he kept squirming. As the door opened I hit Elrond’s thigh because it was the closest thing I could hit.

He jumped a little and then stared at me.

I realized what I had done. I felt my face flush.

“Quit staring and quit moving!” I said.

I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked up to see the King and Nim. They were holding hands.

I moved to Elrond’s ear. “Do not say what you mustn’t.” I said.

Elrond chuckled and motioned them to come closer.

“You seemed to have walked in at the wrong time Thranduil.” Elrond said.

‘What happened to you?” He asked.

I had just finished applying the medicine so I got up and walked towards the door. I bowed to the king.

“My King, my lady.” I said.

I looked at Elrond.

“I’ll come by later to tend to you, I must go find E- I mean, well anyways I have to go meet someone. Excuse me.” I said and turned to leave.

Once I closed the door I began walking towards the dungeons.

I saw Legolas and Tauriel at the entrance.

Legolas smiled and walked towards me.

“What brings you here?” He asked.

“I was just informed that my kin is in the dungeons. I’ve come to get her out.” I said.

Legolas walked me towards Tauriel.

“Who is it?” He asked.

“It’s Elle. I heard that that Nim witch sent her here.” I said crossing my arms.

Tauriel laughed.

“I like that name… Nim witch.” She repeated.

“I need to get her out. She’s all I have.” I said.

“How are you two related?” He asked curiously.

“she’s my mother’s distant cousin.” I said.

“Oh I see.” He said.

“Well how do you suppose we get her out? The King ordered us to follow whatever that witch told us to do with her, and she said we must never let her out under any circumstances.” Tauriel said as she mimicked her voice.”

I scowled.

“I’ll just go and ask the King myself.” I said.

Tauriel nodded. “I’ll go with you.” She said putting she stuff down.

Legolas smiled. “And so will I. that makes three, I’m sure he will not turn it down.”

We all headed down for he thrown room. Once we arrived an Elf opened the door for us. Legolas held my hand to reassure me. I looked up and smiled at him. I then turned to look into the throne room. And what I saw, by the gods, could cause a nightmare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg what did she seeeee????  
> He's an update!!!! I might post the next one today too ;p


	38. Chapter 38

The King and Nim were both on the chair and were making out. The difference was, her dress could fall off any minute.

Tauriel’s face was fuming. She could kill her in that instant.

I stayed frozen, and I just gripped tighter on Legolas’ hand.

Tauriel walked loudly towards the throne. The King looked up to see her. She turned to us. Legolas nodded and walked with me towards them.

“My King”, “Ada.” We said.

He held Nim protectively. I felt something inside me turn and twist. I wanted to slice her. I admit, I’m jealous, but this is too far.

“Why have you all interrupted me?” He asked.

Legolas was about to speak but I turned and gave him a look. He nodded.

I turned to face the King again. I knelt down on one knee and bowed my head. I let go of Legolas’ hand who tried to refuse.

“My King I come humbly to plead, that you let my kin out of the dungeons.” I said.

He got up and walked towards me. I did not look up however.

“And who is this…. Kin of yours?” He asked.

“My aunt Elle. She was taken to the dungeons.” I said.

“And how do you know this?” He asked.

“I went to look for her and someone told me they had taken her.” I said.

“He cannot free her because I put her there.” I heard a female voice say. I felt my blood boil.

“I specifically gave orders for the guards to follow Lady Nim’s orders. Whatever she decided will be followed.” The King said.

“And I will NOT let her out.” She said.

“Just because she does not satisfy you does not seem just to put her in the dungeons! You could have just asked for another maid!” Tauriel said.

Legolas stepped up. “I agree.” I smiled and stood up.

The King stood there as if thinking.

“Please can you leave now? You interrupted us unnecessarily and you have heard my final-“ Before she could finish the King cut her off.

“You all know very well how merciless I am, and how I do not care whether I am just or not.” He said.

Legolas was about to object. I had already given up hope. I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. I gave him a defeated look.

I closed my eyes and turned around hurriedly towards the door. I had lost him forever. I should just let him be.

“Where are you going?” He demanded.

I did not turn around. Legolas and Tauriel were already walking towards me.

“I understand. You will not let her out, I get it. Thank for your time, your majesty.” I said ready to get out of the room.

“I was not done.” He said.

I turned around to face him.

“I am merciless, and do not care if I am just or not. However, I will let her out, because she has never failed us before, and because she is all you have left.” He said.

I looked at Legolas who gave me a smile as well. I regained myself and knelt down to the King again.

“Thank you my King. I am forever in your debt.” I said.

“Now go.” He said.

I got up and jumped into Legolas’ open arms. “He allowed it. Oh my gosh!” I said. I smiled, but deep down in the back of my mind, the memory of the King and Nim was tearing me apart.

Tauriel bowed to the king and shut the doors.

“Finally! He puts her in her place!” She said rubbing her hands evilly.

*~*~*~*~

When we got down there Tauriel opened the cell door and let Elle out. Elle slowly came out. She was skinnier and looked sickly. She barely made it to the door and I saw her about to collapse. I ran and caught her before she hit the ground.

“Elle!”

She looked up. “My Turi?”

I smiled. “Yes I’m here now.” I said.

She closed her eyes and smiled. I carried her back to the healers who told us she needed space and that we had to let her rest for a few days.

“If you had waited any longer he could have died. They have been starving her.” She said.

I felt my blood boil. I curled my hand into a fist. I walked towards the brick wall and punched it as hard as I could. I did it several times until Legolas grabbed me and sat me down in a chair.

“Now look at yourself! You’ve torn both your hands.” He said.

Tauriel could not take it and excused herself. Legolas was putting medicine on my knuckles and slowly the skin began to mend. He wrapped my hands in bandages the healer gave him and then gave me navy blue gloves.

“What are these for?” I asked.

“for your hands obviously. They will help them not get infected and for shooting arrows. It will make it lighter.” He said.

I nodded. “Thank you.” Once I had said good-bye to a sleeping Elle, I decided I wanted to go dress and then go to my chambers.. Legolas had to go attend a meeting with his father so he left.

I went to the seamstresses’ room and asked them for a new dress, not long after they gave me a new dress. I put it on and decided to go into my new chambers.

As I was walking down the hallway I heard voices. I got closer and listened.

_“She cannot know not yet. If she finds out, she might try to trigger them, and it could end up as a destruction.”_

_“Even if she is of age? Avilla strictly said when we felt necessary.”_

_“But she cannot find out yet. I want her to be safe. If she unleashes it without us there it might not end well.”_

I was shocked that my hand smacked the pillar in front of me.

They stopped talking.

I quickly ran down the stairs praying that they hadn’t seen me.

It was Elrond and Arzalon. Were they talking about me?

I let that thought go and headed to explore the castle grounds more thoroughly.

I was walking past the garden I had gone to the first time I had been there and I noticed a portal. It had not been there before I was sure.

I walked towards it and noticed there was no handle. It was just floating there on its own. I reached for it but my hand went through. I was shocked but decided to go in and see what was going on. The atmosphere was somewhat dark. It sent chills down my spine.

I quietly tip-toed down the hallway.

I heard voices again. This time a female voice.

“Zalthou! Prepare and have a thousand ready encase we begin to fall. I will not tolerate the Orc race to be defeated once more. Once I marry the King and you attack, I will take charge myself to kill him, then Mirkwood will fall into my hands and I will be victorious.” The voice said.

I heard the Orc say something I did not really understand but I knew that voice.

How is an orc in the Palace?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is!!!   
> You guys deserved to read it early since i made so MANY of you suffer without knowing what she saw... now you know... doesnt it make you want to punch the NIM WITCH!! Who is that female??? :O Comment who you think it is!


	39. Chapter 39

I ran out as quiet and fast as I could. I knew I had to take out that Orc, but I also knew that if they came in at the wrong time she could do something crazy. It was my chance to put her in her place for taking the man I love, and to have her dragged away once and for all.

I felt my blood boil. I knew I could only go to two people. Haldir and Elrond.

I ran straight for his chambers. I saw the King and some of his men but raced past them for I had no time to stop.

I ran up the 6 flights of stairs and into Elrond’s room. Luckily Haldir was already in there.

“Turinia what is it?”

I stopped to take a breath.

“You might not believe me but I know what I heard. I can’t rely on anybody else.” I said.

“What is it?” Haldir asked.

“Nim! She’s not a real Elf. I don’t know how she does it. She is not full elf is she?”

I asked.

Elrond shook his head.

“I think she is like quarter human or somethin’ like that.” He said.

“She is on the Orc’s side! I heard her say that once she married the King she would attack Mirkwood along with the Orc’s and have another army encase the first one is wiped out. She will also kill him herself and rule with darkness!” I said all at once.

Haldir got up. “I do not have a doubt in my mind that the treacherous woman would do that.” He said.

Elrond got up.

“We must warn the King! How did an Orc get into Mirkwood walls?” He said.

I shook my head. “I don’t know but I found a portal! And no one was ever able to produce magic like that and my village killed all the witches I knew who possessed those dark powers. They met in there but I didn’t know if there was more so I didn’t want to barge in.” I said.

“Show us that portal immediately.” Haldir ordered.

I nodded. I grabbed his hand and led him out the door. We met the King at the door.

“Where are you all going in a hurry?” He asked.

Elrond opened his mouth but nothing came out.

“I was going to go show them a beautiful stone I had found in a garden.” I said and grabbed both of them by the arms.

“I want to see it too.” He said as he dismissed his men.

I sighed. ‘Alright your majesty.” I said.

I ran down the stairs ahead of them until we were at the garden door. I was walking towards where the portal was. I noticed the it was still there. ‘She must still be in there.’ I thought.

I asked Elrond for his sword.

The King had just made it down there. “What are you doing?” He asked as he walked over.

“What is that? It was never here before.” He said.

I heard faint footsteps from the other side.

Haldir drew his sword and pointed it towards the portal.

“I sense evil magic behind it My King.” He said.

The King shook his head. “It must be, I never had a door there. Someone has infiltrated Mirkwood! Whoever comes out of there will pay!” He said.

He was about to walk through it.

I grabbed the King by his clothes and pulled him away.

Just as I pulled him behind the bushes with me. Nim stepped out and peeked to see if anyone was there. She did not see us but when she dissolved it, I grabbed her by the arm and pinned her to the stone just as the portal disappeared.

“How many have you assembled already you witch? Huh? Do you think that Marrying the king will be your victory? Are you mad? Why are you against your own kind?” I said trying to control my anger.

The King was at my side in a flash.

“What magic is this you have used?” He asked.

Nim froze. “M-my King it is not what it seems!” She said.

“Who were you with?” He demanded.

“No one! I just use magic to explore places I never have before. As a way to feel at home!” She said.

He didn’t even let her finish explaining.

“Take her to the dungeons! Call the elder healer and have her stripped of her magic! Now!” He ordered.

“I deserved to be queen! Not Elerrian!” She yelled.

The King slapped her. “Do not mention my wife like that you filth!” he said.

The guards took her away.

The King turned and paced around the trying to calm himself. He then turned to us, “If you all had not lied and brought me down here I would have never known.” He said.

Elrond nodded. “If it weren’t for my curious beauty, we would have never known.” He said wrapping his arm around my waist.

Haldir nodded. “yes, this girl is beyond it all. She is quite a useful gal when she over HEARS things she shouldn’t.” He said teasing me.

The King have a slight nod.

“You all are dismissed. And Turinia, I would like to speak with you in my chambers.” He said and left.

I looked at Elrond with a worried look.

What could he want now?

 

 

 

 

 

 

A maid had helped me get dressed and was fixing my hair.

“Miss?” She asked.

“Yes?”

“I’m glad you are back. Everyone in the castle had a bad vibe about that woman. But no one would dare tell the King.” She said.

I laughed. “Well now she is where she needs to be.” I said.

She walked with me to the King’s chambers. I was nervous and shaking.

“Come in.” He said.

She opened to door for me and let me in.

As I walked in she closed the door behind me.

The King was standing by his window. He motioned me to walk towards him.

I stood beside him. I bowed. ‘My King.” I said.

He nodded ad turned to the window. “What do you see?” He said as he pointed to the stars.

“I see stars my Lord.  I see my family and ancestors up there looking down and protecting me.” I said.

He nodded. “You know what I see?” He asked.

I shook my head.

“I see the path to life. Each star represents a time in your life where something significant happened. That is why sometimes one will shine brighter than the other. And tonight, that one shines the brightest.” He said smiling down to me.

I smiled. “That is beautiful my King.” I said.

He caressed my cheek. “But not even the stars are as beautiful as you tonight.” He said.

I felt my face blush. He called me BEAUTIFULLLLLLLL.

“Oh, thank you my Lord.” I said.

“I want to ask you for your forgiveness Turinia.” He said.

I was shocked. The King asking me for forgiveness….

“But why my King?” I asked.

He turned and took my hands in his.

“Because I had given up on you when everyone thought you were dead. I gave up on you. I was not going to go to your funeral because I was furious that you were gone. Please Forgive me!” He pleaded.

I was shocked at his plea.

“I forgive you.” I said to him. He turned and looked at me in shock

“You didn’t even hesitate. Are you not angry?” he asked.

I placed both hands on his face. I pulled his forehead to my own.

“I only came back for one purpose.” I said.

“And why was that?” He asked.

“I needed to show someone, how much I love him.” I said.

He pulled away. “And who is that person?” He asked.

I let my instincts take over.

I pulled him into an embrace and kissed him. _I kissed him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!!! :D  
> Enjoy my loves!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Alert! Do not read if you dont like it!!!

He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist.

“I’ve been trying to tell you but it was just so hard because every time I tried, you ignored me.” I said.

He picked me up bridal style.

“I didn’t ignore you, I just didn’t know how to express that I love you.” He said.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

As he sat me down on his bed, I wrapped my arms around his neck. “I love you too.” 

He began to pull my dress off. I was hesitant at first but then nodded.

He threw it on the ground next to the bed. I reached for his tunic and tugged at the buttons. I unbuttoned them and was about to pull it off when he stopped me and shook his head. I pouted. And he just smiled.

Our Lips locked again, this time hungrier. I only gave him enough time to pull my gown over my head. I pulled his tunic off and ran my hand down his chest. The muscles and scars he hid from battles. I felt them but I could not see some of them.

My hand kept running down until I felt a bulge in his pants. He stiffened but when I rested my hand there and squeezed he let out a moan. He pushed m hand down and kissed down my chest to my breasts lingering there. He continued to down to womanhood. I let out another whimper when he stopped.

“So needy.” He said. He slid a finger in. And then another, and then a third. He thrusted in and out and I tried to stifle my moans. His thumb rubbed my clit hitting my spot. I gripped the bed sheets tightly. He stopped and before I could even look I felt him thrust in.

“Thranduil!” I yelled.

He thrusted in and out and my hips began to follow his rhythm. At first it hurt and I tried not to moan, but I started to feel pleasure and I turned to look at him. We locked eyes as he pushed in and out. I was close to my climax and he knew it. I felt it coming. “Th –Thranduil, I’m I-‘m gonna-“ But I couldn’t finish. I hit my climax and not long after he did too.

He laid down beside me and pulled me into a hug. “I love you Turinia.” He said.

“I love you too Thranduil.” I said. I fell into a deep slumber feeling happy by the elf I love.

I woke up the next morning to find myself alone. I was about to get up when I remembered I was naked.

I wrapped the sheet around my self but a dress caught my eye.

There was a note on it. _“For the beautiful Turinia ~Thranduil”_

I smiled.

I had just put the dress on when a maid walked in.

“Miss the King wishes you join him for breakfast.” She said bowing.

I nodded.

“Alright thank you.”  I said as I followed her out.

She led me down a hall I had never seen before. At the end there was a patio. It was a table for two, and there were roses everywhere. I looked up to realize the King was sitting down across from me.

I bowed. He nodded and motioned me to sit in front of him.

I sat down and all the servants left.

“You look beautiful in that dress Turinia” He said.

I smiled. “thank you my Lord.” I said.

He laughed. “Just call me Thranduil.” He said.

We ate and conversed happily.

I decided to look at the gardens in the distance and saw Legolas watching us. His face showed pain.

I felt my breath caught in my chest.

He left when we made eye contact.

I felt my heart sink. Wasn’t I happy? I am. I am with the person I love. But what does it hurt to see him like that?

The King looked at me confused. I faked a smile and stood up.

“I must go speak with Elrond. I have to go see Elle.” I said.

He stood up as well.

“As my darling pleases. I’ll walk you there.” He said.

My real intention was to talk to Legolas.

“Um no! I’ll go on my own. I don’t want to tell him about us yet.” I said.

He hesitated but nodded.

I bowed and ran out as fast as I could.

I ran all the way to Elrond’s chambers.

I needed him to get Legolas for me.

Once I arrived however, Legolas was already there.

He looked up and saw me. He gave the look he had given me the first time we met when he imprisoned me. I felt a pain in my heart.

Before Legolas could say anything I spoke.

“Legolas we need to speak.” I said.

He stood up.

“I believe enough has already been said my lady.” He said

I grabbed his arm. “Let me explain a few things.” I said.

He sighed. “Please hurry I am late to a meeting.” He said.

Elrond ignored us and kept working on something.

“I know you are upset with me because I promised you a chance but well I told you about your father and I-” I said

He shook his head. “Don’t mention my father. He is dear to me, but I know that he would never let me have what he desires. Even if you loved me, or tried, he would never allow it as long as he desires you.”

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

He walked towards the door and then turned to look at me once more. “I really like you Turinia. However if you love my father, I won’t let that stop me from being your friend even if it hurts.”

I smiled at him. “Thank you Legolas.” I said.

He nodded and left.

I heard Elrond clear his throat. “Well someone’s up in a bigger mess than before.” He said.

I turned around. “I don’t even….. things got complicated.” I said.

“Well than you better be happy he complied. He could have been stubborn.” He said.

I nodded. “Yeah.”

Elrond returned back to his work. I decided to head back to the King’s chambers. Well wasn’t this nice?


	41. Chapter 41 THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story!!!!  
> As some of you requested a side Leggy x reader &&&&&& Elrond x Reader I will work on them..... cx I also have another story im working on but anyways, Enjoy this my lovelies!!!

Just as I closed the door I noticed Arzalon walking towards me. ‘Eh, oh well he can open it himself.’

I sat down near the window and Arzalon walked in.

“Turinia.”

I looked up and smiled.

“Hey Arzalon.” I said.

He came and sat down beside me. He took my hand in his. He pulled my dress sleeve above my wrist. He placed his fingers over my wrist.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

Just as I asked the door opened but I was too focused on what Arzalon was doing.

I saw a rune begin to appear on my wrist. It was black and white.

“It’s to protect you.” He said. “Arzalon what do you mean? Is there something you have kept from me?” I asked as I poked his nose.

“Is there something you have been keeping from me Turinia?” A voice said. We both looked up to see the King.

“Thranduil? I thought you were in a meeting.” I said.

He crossed his arms. “I was. Now please lovely lady, explain to me how Tarathiel’s name has suddenly changed?” He said.

Arzalon got up and I did too.

“well we had to make him fit in so that he would be accepted at the feast….. It’s a long story.” I said laughing.

Arzalon chuckled. “Yet the entire time you just wanted to make him jealous.” He said pointing at Thranduil.

I blushed and punched him in the shoulder.

“Well, that changes things….. well Arzalon, I hold nothing against you…. for now… Please leave us.” He said.

He was about to leave. “wait! You haven’t explain my wrist and….”

“we can speak later….” He said.

“Does it have to do with something that I’m not supposed to trigger because I won’t be able to control it?” I asked.

Arzalon gave me a suspicious look. “Maybe…. How do you know?”

“Because my mother told you to tell me when the right time came, yet you won’t because you are scared I’ll trigger it. But I already know what it is. I don’t know how to use it or even summon it.” I said.

Arzalon glared at me. “You should stop eavesdropping princess. But yes. We will speak more of it soon.” He said as he exited the room.

Once he was gone I turned to Thranduil. “What was that all about.” He asked.

“I don’t know. Something they have been keeping from me. But I’ll find out soon. I won’t let him get away with it.” I said.

He chuckled and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck. “Well let’s not worry about that right now.” He said.

I nodded. “You’re right. I’m just going to focus on your handsomeness.” I said as I kissed him. He smiled and kissed me back hungrily. I was about to kiss him again when, “So when is the wedding?” Arzalon asked.

“Get out!” We both yelled.

“Finally some peace and quiet that I can enjoy with the woman I love.” He said as he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed.

I smiled. “I love you too.”

*Le time skip to a few month’s later.*

“I’m so happy for you both!” Elle squealed as Thranduil and I walked to the exit of the feast room.

I smiled and hugged her. “thank you” I said.

Thranduil nodded. Legolas walked up to us and Tauriel not far behind.

I smiled weakly. “I’m sorry it didn’t work out.” I said.

He smiled. “Don’t worry. I’ve found Tauriel to be quite the charmer.” He said pulling her into a hug.

She smiled and then punched him in the chest to let her go. “Oh yes, I’ve got you wrapped around my finger.” She said tugging his hair in a fist.

We all laughed. They bid us a happy life together and left to make the party “Crazy” according to Legolas. Tauriel just made a sour face at us when Legolas started dancing.

I wished her good luck and followed Thranduil out the door.

……………………………

Thranduil and I were walking past a hallway and we saw Nim. She was kicking and screaming as they dragged her across the hall into the new dungeons Thranduil had had built for special prisoners like her. (So they can’t break out no matter what.)

I waved goodbye and Thranduil rolled his eyes. “Have fun!” He yelled. We both laughed.

“I hope she likes her new place.” I said.

He chuckled. “How about we go see ours?” He asked.

I nodded happily and kissed his cheek.

“I’d love too.”

He took my hand. “Turinia?”

I turned to look at him.

“yes?”

“Thank you.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is chapter one!  
> I've actually got a few done already.. this story is making me go nuts!!! lol thank you for reading!!! I love you guys <3 <3 <3


End file.
